Bleeding rose
by VannuroRB
Summary: After accepting stranger Atemu into his home, Yugi starts to notice odd things about the stranger. Things that don't seem to make sense. Blindshipping, yaoi, and stuff!
1. The library quest

Diao: 'Vann, what did we say about vampire fics?'

Me: T.T 'I-I know…b-but…I wanted to do this…sort of…'

Diao: 'You're making excuses'.

Me: 'No I'm not!'

Agil: 'Diao, she said she was struggling with a fic, so maybe a new story will give her the bounce she needs to get into the swing of things again'.

Diao: 'Yeah well, don't start crying if people say Twilight and all that sh*t'.

Me: 'I will cry! Because then I'll have an army of fans murdering anyone at my command!'

Diao: 'Pfft. In your dreams maybe, but not in real life'.

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy our new story. Hopefully'.

Chapter 1-The library quest

June 12th 1991~

Locking themselves away within the hotel room, the two-the woman and the man-pushed each other against the door and continued with their hot make-out. The woman was indigenous to the Egyptian sands, long black wild hair was brushed behind her back, her complexion was paler then the other women of the town but it didn't stop her beauty; she had dark crimson eyes which were close to a black colour, her figure was curvy and with the way she spoke in her soothing-yet alluring-voice it didn't take too long for men to fall on their knees for her.

The man however was an older Japanese business man; his reasons for travelling to Egypt were both work and personal. He was rather bulky and had a lot of muscles to his arms and chest, golden hair was his colour and his eyes were an aqua blue shade. He had been taken in by the woman's natural beauty, and though it seemed a little too fast to be getting into a sexual relationship without knowing her name, all the common sense left his mind and the only thing he focused on was getting her out of her dress.

After a few more hours, the two were lying in bed. The man was fast asleep while the woman rested on his chest and stroked her hand over his skin. The woman observed him sleeping peacefully for a few minutes more before reaching up and sinking her teeth in his neck; the sheer pain made the man wake up but the woman covered his scream so they could be left alone while she feasted.

* * *

Present day~

Yugi sat on a bus in his town, reading over the list in his hand while a sigh. Yugi was a seventeen year old student, he was a little shorter than most teens his age, but he still had a big heart of kindness and was more than happy when he was surrounded with his friends. Though the one thing he had to hate was studying, lots of hard studying. Which was what he had to do, it was summer homework and that meant homework he left until the last few days of the holidays then freak out and rush to get it done. All he had left to do was an essay for History on one topic of his choice; he chose ancient Egypt as his grandfather-whom he lived with-was an archaeologist and often went in search of tombs when he was younger, sadly his grandfather didn't have all the information Yugi needed to complete his essay so he found himself sitting on the bus and heading to the library.

Yugi sighed and wiped his forehead when the bus came to a stop to collect more passengers, the day was hot for a summer day, Yugi was glad he dressed in shorts and a tank top otherwise he was sure he would burn up easily. The new passengers that boarded the bus were an elderly couple who sat somewhere at the back, a mother with a toddler who sat near the front and a young man. The bus kicked back to life and they started moving again, Yugi looked out the window to watch the scenery move by, but glanced to his side as his spare seat was taken by the strange young man.

Yugi had to blink a few times before knowing what he saw was true; the man was wearing winter clothes. In summer. He wore a turtle neck jumper over his chest and on his hands was tight leather gloves, his jeans were tight to his skin and his shoes were more or less boots of some type. Yugi couldn't believe how someone could stand wearing clothes like that on a hot day in Japan, but then he noticed the man was sweating slightly so he wasn't coping at all. Yugi then noticed the man had a piece of paper in one hand and in the other was a translation dictionary, Yugi guessed he was a foreigner-the light tan also gave it away-and decided to help out.

'Excuse me' Yugi said quietly, but he had heard the teen clearly and turned to him 'You look…like you need a little help'.

The man smiled and nodded 'Yeah' He spoke-perfectly in Japanese 'I find…reading Japanese a little harder than speaking it'.

Yugi scooted closer so he could see the paper better 'Where you going then?'

'The library' He replied.

Yugi looked up and smiled 'That's where I'm getting off'.

'Really? What a coincidence'.

Yugi nodded in agreement 'You can get off with me. I never miss my stops…usually'.

The man chuckled, though his voice was deep and showed off the masculine side to him, it was also angelic like and soothing 'What's your name?'

'Yugi' Yugi replied 'You?'

'Atemu' He replied back 'How old are you?'

'Seventeen. I know, I look younger but I swear it's just a phase. I'll grow bigger'.

Atemu chuckled again 'Don't worry. I didn't doubt you'.

Yugi smiled, feeling a small blush grow on his face. Despite Atemu's rather strange pale tan-and his unusual dress sense for the season-he looked rather beautiful in the face. It wasn't broad or skinny like some other men's faces were, but it was still round like it was kept like that from childhood, and his skin was still smooth. He had dark crimson eye colour-which Yugi had to second look as he thought they were black, he had large hair of black but there was crimson tips and blonde bangs that fell over his face.

Atemu turned to Yugi, and when Yugi broke out of his thoughts he quickly covered it 'S-So…what country you from them? S-Seeing as you can't read Japanese…you're obviously not Japanese'.

Atemu shook his head 'No. I'm from Egypt'.

Yugi's face fell a little 'Egypt? Wearing clothes like that?'

'Huh? Oh…' Atemu chuckled as he looked down at his heavy clothing 'Well…I'm rather…err…sensitive to the sun…'

'Really? How…unfortunate' Yugi mumbled.

'Yes. I have treatment for it, but I prefer to wear as much clothes as I like'.

'How come?'

'Too expensive my treatment'.

Yugi giggled 'That must suck' Yugi looked out the window as the bus came to another stop 'Oh, this is our stop'.

Atemu and Yugi quickly hopped off the bus, Yugi saying his thanks to the driver before turning to Atemu.

'Will you be alright in the library?' Yugi asked 'I mean…if you can't read so well…'

'I'll be fine' Atemu reassured with a smile as he held up his book 'I have my trusting dictionary'.

Yugi giggled again 'Okay. Hope you find what you're looking for'.

'You too'.

* * *

Yugi sat at a table in the library, his essay book in front of him as he wrote while other books were sprawled out across the table as he read from them and made notes. Yugi sighed and ran his hand through his hair before looking at the time, the clock hanging above the door read quarter to six. Yugi groaned and collected the books back before returning them to their rightful places and headed out of the library.

'Yugi!'

Yugi stopped and looked up as Atemu ran over to him with a smile 'You going already?' Atemu asked.

'Uhh…yeah…my grandpa asked me to be home by six…so I best be off' Yugi explained.

'Yeah…this must sound weird…but…can I stay with you?' Atemu asked 'I don't have anywhere to go, but I'll pay you in any way I can. Please?'

Yugi bit his lip 'Umm…l-listen Atemu…it's nothing against you, but my grandpa is weary on strangers…and I doubt he'd let you stay with us'.

'Well…can I talk to him?' Atemu pleaded 'And if he says no I'll go somewhere else, please?'

Yugi sighed and looked up at Atemu's begging eyes, though he would usually say no he instead nodded his head 'Alright. Let's go, we have another bus to catch'.

Atemu nodded and walked alongside Yugi 'Thank you Yugi'.

* * *

Yugi and Atemu caught the bus back to the street Yugi's home was set in. Yugi lived in a small game shop, his grandfather ran the business on the ground level while the house was on the upper levels, Yugi often helped out in the game shop on some days, but most other days he was upstairs in his room doing his homework.

Yugi opened the game shop door and walked in while Atemu followed 'Grandpa I'm back'.

Solomon sat behind the counter and looked up when Yugi entered. He was aging on in years and it showed, his skin had become more wrinkled and his hair had turned grey, and he had become Yugi's height. His face turned to a small frown when he saw Atemu walk in after Yugi.

'Who's this Yugi?' Solomon questioned.

'Oh…this is Atemu' Yugi introduced 'Atemu, this is my grandfather' Atemu gave a small bow while Yugi turned to his grandfather with a nervous smile 'Umm…A-Atemu…hasn't got anywhere to go…a-and he wondered if he could stay here with us'.

Solomon crossed his arms 'I'm sorry I can't allow that' He then turned to Atemu 'Whether you're a decent person or not, I don't like strangers in my home. I'm sorry; you'll have to go somewhere else for a bed tonight'.

'Please' Atemu begged 'Just for a few nights'.

There was a moment of silence before Solomon sighed and said 'Alright. A few nights will do'.

Yugi's mouth dropped open but didn't question his grandfather's decision as he led them both upstairs. Yugi turned to Atemu and whispered quietly 'How did you do that?'

Atemu chuckled 'With practice' He whispered back and smiled at the teen.

* * *

After Solomon and Yugi sorted Atemu out in the spare room, Yugi helped his grandfather cook the dinner for all three of them before they laid the table and Yugi rounded Atemu up so they could sit down for dinner.

'Itadakimasu'.

Atemu tasted some of the food and smiled 'This is good'.

'You think so?' Yugi giggled 'Different from Egyptian food huh?'

Atemu chuckled 'Yes. Very different'.

Yugi glanced at his grandfather before turning to Atemu 'What kind of food do you eat in Egypt then?'

Atemu smiled 'I…you could say I eat a lot of variety of food'.

'Like?'

'Like posh, poor, medium, foreign' Atemu chuckled 'You can say I like to mix my cuisines'.

'Bet you've never tried Japanese stuff huh?'

Atemu smirked 'Not yet'.

Yugi giggled 'Well you can officially say you have now'.

Atemu smiled 'Yes. And it's very tasty. Thank you'.

Yugi smiled and carried on eating his food, occasionally glancing at his silent grandfather; it worried and confused him, how his grandfather easily let a stranger stay with them without having a double police check on him. Yugi sighed, figuring he would ask his grandfather if everything was alright at a better time, for now he had Atemu to worry about-making sure he was comfortable and happy.

* * *

When it was later that night, everyone retired to their rooms like normal. Yugi was asleep comfortably in his bed, wrapped up in his covers even though it was a warm night, but then he woke up to a sound. Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around as the noise persisted. It sounded like someone was throwing up, was his grandfather ill?

Yugi decided to find out, slipping out of his bed and walking out to the corridor and stopping at the bathroom door and tapping on it gently.

'Are you alright in there?' Yugi called out.

There was a brief moment of silence as Yugi pressed his ear to the door, then he heard water running for a while before that stopped and the door was opened before him, making him yelp. He was surprised to see Atemu standing in front of him instead.

'Atemu? Are you alright?' Yugi questioned worriedly.

Atemu smiled and nodded before chuckling and patting his stomach 'I can eat most things…but Japanese food doesn't seem to be one of them'.

'Oh…are you alright? Maybe it was a bit too much'.

'I'll be fine now' Atemu reassured 'I think I'll just sleep it off now. And don't worry; I cleaned up as much of it as I can'.

'That's fine, you go sleep now. You'll feel better in the morning'.

'Alright' Atemu turned to go back to his room 'Goodnight Yugi'.

'Goodnight Atemu' Yugi replied as he also returned back to his room. He worried about Atemu for a few minutes while he laid in bed, but Atemu was an adult and he was sure he would be able to look after himself during the night.

******************************End of chapter 1*******************************

Me: 'Aha, so…hmm…what is Atemu all about eh?'

Diao: 'It no way screams vampire'.

Me: 'I know. I'm so discreet!'

Diao: 'It…was sarcasm Vann…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	2. Father

Me: 'I'm the master of mystery!'

Diao: 'You're the master of craziness'.

Me: 'That too!'

Chapter 2-Father

Yugi woke up the next morning, he sat up in his bed and stretched his arms before climbing out of bed and walking over to his window, opening it slightly Yugi poked his head out and looked around at the morning he had. There were cars moving around the city roads and people walking around the streets, the sun was shining brightly in the blue sky and there didn't seem to be a cloud in the sky. Yugi smiled before hopping to his wardrobe and pulling out another pair of shorts and a blue T-shirt to wear, he played with his clothes casually as he walked out and came to the bathroom. He heard someone humming behind it, and judging by how deep the voice was, he guessed it was Atemu.

Yugi giggled slightly and leaned on the wall while he waited for Atemu to finish, it was only a few minutes later Atemu opened the door and turned to Yugi.

'Ah, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long' Atemu said as he rubbed his neck.

'Not at all' Yugi reassured 'What were you humming in there?'

'Oh, just a small song my mother sang to me' Atemu gave a small chuckle 'It's just something I do'.

'Aww I think that's really sweet'.

Atemu chuckled and walked round the teen 'You going back to the library today Yugi?'

'Yeah. I hope I can get it done today, otherwise I'm totally screwed'.

Another chuckle 'I'll come with you too. My study isn't finished as well'.

'Okay. We'll leave after breakfast then, alright?'

Atemu agreed to that and headed off on his own while Yugi shut himself away in the bathroom.

* * *

After the two had breakfast, both Yugi and Atemu left the game shop and stood at the bus stop while they waited for the bus to drive by. The other people gave Atemu odd looks, and Yugi couldn't blame them; Atemu was dressed in a baggy hoody with his gloves over his hands and a pair of blue jeans. Something not most normal people would wear on a hot day.

Soon the bus pulled up and Yugi bought him and Atemu a ticket before they seated themselves and watched the scenery go past. Yugi sighed and read what he had written the previous day, giving a small sigh as he rubbed his forehead, Atemu looked over to him.

'Problem?' Atemu questioned.

'Oh, no…I just…' Yugi sighed and smiled 'I just don't think I've done a very good job. But it's a bit too late to change it now, you know?'

'Yes. School was also hard for me' Atemu patted Yugi's head 'Just hold on in there'.

'How old are you then?' Yug asked.

'Twenty' Atemu replied 'But I know that I hated school just as much as you do, so I know how you feel'.

Yugi nodded 'Do you…have a family back in Egypt? Like a girlfriend or something?'

Atemu shook his head 'No. I did have my mother, but she died a year back'.

'Oh…I'm sorry…'

'You don't have to be, she was a great mother to me. And I'm happy to have had her as my mother'.

Yugi smiled up at him 'I feel the same way about my parents. I know I don't know much about them-they died when I was a kid-but from what I do remember they were very nice people, so I'm very happy to have them as my parents' Yugi giggled 'But I love my grandpa to bits as well!'

Atemu chuckled 'I can tell. You're very lucky to have someone related in your life'.

Yugi nodded but then blinked 'What about your father Atemu? Don't you have one?'

'Well…I did' Atemu sat back 'He died a long time ago. But I didn't know him anyway, that's why I'm here in Japan'.

'How so?' Yugi asked.

'You see my father was Japanese' Atemu explained 'He came to Egypt for a business meeting or something along those lines, and then he met my mum and one time and…I was born so to speak' Atemu gave a small smile 'That's about all my mum told me about my father. She didn't tell me much, so I figured I'd come to Japan and try and find some more about him'.

'I see. Have you found anything about him then?' Yugi queried.

'His name' Atemu gave a faint chuckle 'I'm sure I'll find out more today. Hopefully'.

'I'm sure you will' Yugi looked out the window 'Oh, here's our stop'.

Atemu and Yugi got off the bus along with other people and headed back to the library. Yugi and Atemu separated their ways since then, Yugi collected the books he used before and sat at the table as he finished his essay off. He sighed and stretched his arms in the air; a sense of relief rushed through him to know he had completed all of his homework on time, he quickly gathered up the library books and returned them to their places with a smile.

"I wonder where Atemu is" Yugi thought as he looked around "Probably at the computers…"

Yugi walked around the bookcases, then bit his lip as he wondered if he should bother Atemu. If he was looking for things about his father, he wouldn't want to get interrupted by the likes of Yugi, but then he was sure Atemu wouldn't be able to make it back on his own. Yugi decided to wait for Atemu; he managed to find Yugi last time, why would this time be any different? Yugi walked down the lines of bookcases and looked up at the many books with little interest until he came to the medical section. He looked up at the books but then stopped and tilted his head; he then decided to look up something, skimming his hands over the books before taking out a medical dictionary and looking through it.

'Sensitivity to light' Yugi mumbled as he skimmed through it 'What would be the term for it?'

Yugi skimmed through the pages before yelping when someone closed the book in his hands. He looked up to see Atemu standing by his side with a grin.

'Don't do that' Yugi scolded as he caught his breath back 'So…have you finished?'

'Yes. Have you?' Atemu asked, hinting to the book in his hands.

'Oh…I was just…looking something…' Yugi placed the book back with a smile 'It's nothing. Something that passed my mind is all'.

'I see. Have you finished your essay then?'

'Yes' Yugi patted his school book with a proud smile 'All done, so I won't have detention'.

'Good' Atemu chuckled 'Well, I suppose you'd like to go home'.

Yugi nodded and smiled 'Only if you're ready. Did you find out more about your father?'

Atemu shrugged his shoulders 'A little…nothing worth reporting about though'.

'I see. Well, if you want to go home' Yugi smiled and guided Atemu out 'How long do you think it'll take for you to know about your father?'

Atemu shrugged his shoulders 'I have about a week, so hopefully that'll be enough for me'.

'I see…well I hope you get everything you want before time runs out' Yugi then smiled as they walked to the bus stop 'Say Atemu…your…weakness to the sun…'

'Yeah?'

'Well, it's just odd. I mean everyone is exposed to the sun, how come you're weak against it?'

Atemu shrugged his shoulders then chuckled 'Maybe I'm a vampire'.

Yugi giggled 'A rather handsome one as well' Atemu raised his brow at the teen who looked away 'W-Well…y-you're better looking than me I know that much'.

Atemu chuckled and patted Yugi's head 'You have your own cuteness as well you know'.

Yugi blushed slightly and shuffled his feet but then looked up as the bus stopped in front of them; they got on and found themselves some seats. Yugi sighed as he looked out of the window, watching the evening scenery fly past him, the last light of the summer holidays Yugi would see for a while.

'You alright Yugi?' Atemu questioned.

Yugi looked up and nodded with a small smile 'Just…sad to see the holidays finish you know?'

Atemu chuckled 'Don't want to go back to school do you?'

'Of course I do' Yugi interjected with a smile 'I can't wait to see Joey and Anzu back at school again, but it's going to be a pain to go back into quiet lessons'.

Atemu chuckled 'You'll do fine, I'm sure of it'.

Yugi smiled 'I hope so. But I won't be here to take you to the library; do you think you'll be able to get there on your own?'

Atemu nodded 'You've taken me twice already. I think I can manage for a few more days'.

Yugi giggled 'Okay. I was just checking' Yugi looked around as the bus came to a stop and Yugi and Atemu stepped off before walking down the street to Yugi's home 'Oh, Atemu, would you like me took cook you something else? I mean, I don't want you getting sick again'.

'It's fine' Atemu reassured 'Actually…I'm meeting someone tonight. So, if it's alright with you, you don't have to make me anything'.

'Meeting someone?' Yugi repeated 'Who? Someone who knew your father?'

'Yes. Hopefully'.

Yugi smiled 'That's fine then' Yugi then smirked 'Just don't stay out too late young man or you'll be going to bed without your dinner for a week'.

Atemu laughed 'Oh heaven forbid'.

* * *

Yugi and Solomon sat at the table later that night; Atemu had gone out before dinner had been served so it was just the two of them on their own. Yugi looked up at the clock, feeling worried that Atemu had been gone for more than three hours, he wasn't sure how long his talk would take but three hours was too long so he thought. He sighed, knowing he couldn't do much to check if Atemu was alright-he didn't even know if Atemu had a cell phone, so he couldn't call him.

'Atemu has gone for a while' Solomon commented.

'Yeah…he has…' Yugi said quietly 'Must be taking longer than he expected'.

'I'd like to believe that' Solomon frowned 'I'm going to ask him exactly what he's been doing. If I find out it's drugs or something like that…'

'I doubt it's drugs' Yugi defended with a smile 'Atemu's…not like that…'

'And you would know?' Solomon questioned.

'Just…gut instinct…' Yugi quickly covered over with a smile 'He's a nice guy grandpa. You should trust him a bit more'.

Solomon mumbled some more things but didn't say anymore on the subject. Yugi poked his food lightly before eating it as he stared at a spot on the ceiling on the wall as he thought to himself.

"Though, there is something odd about him" Yugi thought to himself as he ate "But what it is…I don't know…It's just…odd…"

*******************************End of chapter 2******************************

Me: 'And what could that be I wonder?'

Diao: '…'

Me: 'Don't give me the dots Diao!'

Diao: 'You'll have them'.

Me: 'Okay'.

Agil: 'Don't fight you two'.

Me: 'We wouldn't fight. Not when there are reviews at stake!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. Weak to light

Me: 'So warm…'

Diao: 'Beats a change from the cold'.

Me: 'Alright! Enough sunbathing! Write!'

Chapter 3-Weak to light

Yugi had to wake up early to make sure he wasn't late on his first day of school, as he stood in his room and put his old school uniform back on he gazed out the window with a dismal sigh; rain pattered against the window and the dark sky clouded around the town to darken the day. Yugi sighed as he picked up his bag and walked down the stairs.

'Great…first day back and it rains' Yugi mumbled as he walked into the kitchen 'Morning grandpa'.

Solomon looked up as the teen walked in 'Good morning Yugi. Looks like you'll need to take your umbrella today'.

Yugi groaned and made himself some toast to eat before leaving, Yugi sat himself down but then looked around, missing one person.

'Where's Atemu?' Yugi asked curiously 'Isn't he up yet?'

'Apparently not' Solomon replied with a grumble 'He come back rather late last night…makes me wonder what he was really doing'.

Yugi sighed 'I'm sure It was innocent whatever it was' Yugi bit into his toast as he thought for a while 'Maybe he's not feeling to well…he does seem to get ill a lot…'

Solomon grumbled 'Yes, well, maybe so' He then looked up at the clock 'You better hurry up Yugi or you'll be late'.

'Oh man' Yugi quickly finished his toast off before jumping up and running to the front door 'See you later grandpa'.

Yugi quickly kicked his shoes on and grabbed an umbrella before opening it out and jogging through the rain to his school.

* * *

Yugi hurried down the street to where his school was, other students were flooding in with their own umbrellas and talking to their friends, the bell was moments away from signalling the beginning of class. Yugi gave a sigh as he approached, glad he didn't end up late to school on his first day back.

Yugi then slipped on the wet pavement and was about to fall over until someone grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him back up on his feet.

'Still clumsy as ever, eh Yug?'

Yugi chuckled and looked up at his best friend Joey who had his arm wrapped around his waist. The blonde chuckled and let go of Yugi so he could stand on his own.

'Thanks Joey' Yugi smiled as he walked with his friend to the gates 'How was your holidays?'

'Same as usual' Joey replied with a sigh 'How about yours?'

'Well, it was…uhh…' Yugi rolled his eyes in thought before smiling 'Different I can say that…'

'How so?'

'Uhh…I'll tell you later…'

The two teens walked into the school building while closing their umbrellas and leaving them with their locker, as they walked back to their classroom Joey ran his hand through his hair and groaned.

'Take an umbrella and I still get drenched!' Joey sighed and rubbed his hand on his pants leg 'Damn weather, decides to piss down when we have to go to school'.

'At least we're inside most of the day' Yugi reassured 'So we'll be dry for a few hours'.

'I guess…'

They came to their class and walked in, as they walked to their desks they were reunited with Anzu, another of Yugi's friends as they chatted to each other about what they had done during their summer break, but when the teacher came back they sat in their own seats and started the lessons once again.

* * *

It was hard to get used to the lessons, sitting in the same chair and listening to the teacher drone on about the same thing they had learnt the last time. It was tiring and boring for the teens, but it had a great feeling to be back to school again.

When the bell for break ran everyone was glad to get out of their seats though the rain was still hammering outside so everyone was confined to the school building. Yugi stood up from his seat and stretched his arms before turning to his friends.

'I'm going to go to the library for a bit' Yugi said as he smiled 'Have to look something up'.

'Hold up Yug, we'll go too' Joey said as he stood by Anzu's side.

'It's not necessary; I'll only take a minute or so'.

'It's no problem Yugi' Anzu reassured 'It'll be better than sitting around doing nothing but watching the rain'.

'I suppose so…'

The three teens walked down the corridor on their way to the library, passing the small groups of students on their way and chatting again within themselves. When they reached the library, Yugi lead his friends down the few bookcases before stopping and pulling out a dictionary and skimming through it.

'You're looking for a word?' Joey questioned.

'Mmm' Yugi replied 'Just…something that's been bugging me'.

'What word is it?'

'Uhh…I don't know really…s-something that means you're weak against sunlight…I just…don't know what that's called'.

'You mean photosensitivity?' Anzu answered for him.

Yugi looked up at Anzu 'Is that it? Oh' Yugi slipped the dictionary back on the shelf and rubbed the back of his head 'I guess I should've asked you two first instead of dragging you here…'

'How do you know a word like that?' Joey asked Anzu as they walked back out of the library.

'I'm smart' Anzu replied with a smile.

'Go figure' Joey mumbled before turning to Yugi 'So, why'd you want to know about it?'

'Oh…uhh…well you see…' Yugi played with his clothes as they walked down the corridor back to their class 'During the summer I picked up this guy'.

'You dirty dog' Joey joked.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Not like that. He just needed somewhere to stay, and so grandpa let him stay with us for a while'.

'Really? With no police checks and stuff?'

'Well…yes…that was odd…' Yugi smiled 'But he's a really nice guy. Comes from Egypt and trying to find his dad. But you see he has a bad reaction to the sun so he wears winter clothes, and I guess I got curious…'

'Must be annoying to walk around like that' Anzu added with a sigh 'I mean, the heat here has been really harsh'.

'Yeah. But he's been really nice to me; he's such a great guy'.

'Awesome, so when do we meet him?' Joey asked.

'Well…he's only staying for a week…so you probably won't meet him anyway…'

'Oh I see. You just want him to yourself'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Sure Joey. Sure'.

'Alright. Wait, an Egyptian weak to the sun?' Joey sniggered 'Ironic'.

'Yes it does seem weird' Yugi mumbled as he sighed 'But don't be mean'.

'I won't, I promise'.

* * *

After a long day of school and rain they were finally allowed to go home, Yugi walked through the rain, hearing the small water droplets hit his umbrella. As soon as Yugi got to the game shop he let himself in, shook the umbrella to get rid of the loose water before walking into the game shop.

'I'm back' He called out, then looking around his home 'Grandpa? You around?'

'He went out' Yugi jumped but relaxed when Atemu approached him 'Sorry, did I startle you?'

'Just a bit' Yugi replied with a smile, but then blinked as he saw water droplets running down Atemu's face 'Atemu…did you walk in the rain?'

Atemu nodded 'I love the rain'.

'Jeez!' Yugi walked over to a cupboard and took out a towel, then walking over to Atemu before starting to dry his hair 'Just because you love it doesn't mean you should walk around in it, you could've caught something!'

Atemu chuckled 'I would've been fine. I never get sick'.

'Well there's a first time for everything'.

Atemu chuckled again 'I suppose that is true'.

'You should've asked grandpa for an umbrella, I'm sure we have a spare one somewhere'.

'It is fine. I'm not ill, and I enjoyed walking in the rain'.

'I don't know how anyone can enjoy it' Yugi mumbled as he rubbed Atemu's hair 'It's cold, it's wet, it's annoying. How can you like it?'

'It has a certain beauty to it' Atemu answered with a small smile 'Something sad to it…something nostalgic and powerful' Atemu lifted his crimson eyes so he met Yugi's eyes, and gave a playful smile 'Understand?'

Yugi gazed up at Atemu's eyes, a small blush on his face as he stared deeply into his eyes. The crimson colour mesmerised Yugi's attention, though the teen wasn't sure why that was, but he was certain Atemu knew that he was staring deeply at him. Atemu smiled and removed Yugi's still hands from the towel and dried his own hair on his own, making Yugi look away embarrassed.

'How was your first day of school?' Atemu asked.

'Oh…umm…i-it was fine' Yugi replied 'G-Good. H-Happy to see my friends again'.

'They doing well?'

'Y-Yes…Joey is complaining about the rain, but he's fine'.

Atemu chuckled 'Well that's good to know'.

Yugi nodded and turned to Atemu, finally pushing his blushing away 'How about you? Did you go to the library again and find out more?'

Atemu gave a small smile, but it was different from the last smiles, it was slightly sad and hurt. Yugi watched Atemu as he moved the towel down to his shoulders.

'Yeah…I found more stuff about him…' Atemu mumbled quietly.

'Was it…something bad?' Yugi asked bravely.

Atemu turned to the teen 'Well…it's not something particularly good I have to admit' Atemu sighed and took the towel into his hands.

'What was it? I-If you don't mind me asking…'

'Let's say…if anyone knew…it would create a bad reputation for me…'

'Oh…that bad?'

'That bad'.

Yugi bit his lip and carefully moved closer so he could put his hand on Atemu's arm 'S-Sorry…'

Atemu smiled and put his hand on top of Yugi's; making the teen blush once again 'It's fine. Nothing I can't live with'.

'S-Sure' Yugi managed to slip his hand out 'Umm…I-I have homework…w-will you be alright on your own?'

Atemu chuckled 'I can look after myself. I'm not a child'.

'N-No! I didn't mean that!' Yugi rubbed the back of his head 'I-I was just…uhh…w-well if you do need me…I-I'll be in my room…'

'Very well'.

Yugi then gave a small smile before climbing up the stairs and shutting himself in his room. He gave a heavy sigh and ran his hand through his hair, Yugi wasn't sure why he felt so nervous and jittery around Atemu, but he quickly passed it off as he changed out of his school clothes.

* * *

Yugi laid on his bed with his laptop sitting on his pillow; he played around with his laptop and checked the clock. He heard his grandfather come back some time ago but he didn't go and greet him, he was too glued to his screen.

He was scrolling down the many links he had when he typed in photosensitivity into a search. Though he had a failed search as the only thing he came up with was what he already knew, Yugi sighed and rested his head in his hand as he continued to scroll down, wondering if it was such a good idea to look it up, but then something caught his eye.

Vampire folklore; there was a link to it and Yugi couldn't fathom why, so he clicked on the link and read the description that came up.

It talked about how vampires and an illness called Porphyria were one of the same. Symptoms such as weakness to sunlight and a pale complexion. Yugi gave a small chuckle as he read it through and came to the end.

'People can be so weird' Yugi mumbled as he kicked his legs casually 'I wonder if that's what's wrong with Atemu…Porphyria…sounds nasty…'

Yugi sighed and played around with his laptop, a small blush came back on his face as his memory went back to Atemu's crimson eyes. Yugi stared at his screen as he thought about it for a few more moments before shaking his head and lightly slapping himself.

'Pull yourself together Yugi' Yugi growled at himself 'You're acting so stupid!'

Yugi shut his laptop lid with a sigh and sat up on his bed, then hearing his grandfather call the teen that dinner was ready so he headed downstairs and thought nothing else on the matter.

******************************End of chapter 3*******************************

Me: 'I learn something new every day!'

Diao: 'You learnt that from your game first'.

Me: 'Yeah…but I looked it up! It's really quite…weird…eh…'

Agil: 'It must hurt to be like that'.

Me: 'Just ask Diao'.

Diao: 'I don't have Porphyria'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. The truth

Me: 'I'm gonna say this and I'm probably going to be right…you didn't see this coming!'

Diao: 'No doubt someone is going to murder you then'.

Me: 'Teeheehee'.

Chapter 4-The truth

The next day happily cleared up, though it was still dismal and grey, the rain had left during the night so the school day wasn't that bad as it was the first time around. All through the school day Yugi thought to himself, his eyes watching the outside world as he thought about what he had learnt about Atemu. But then his mind filled with the thoughts about Atemu's father, and how sad he was when he learnt something bad about his father, Yugi really wondered if asking Atemu about his condition when he was upset was such a good idea.

Yugi came back home after school, just in time as the rain made a second visit and drenched the streets and houses. Yugi shook his hair lightly to get rid of the loose water in his hair, and then walked through the abandoned game shop to come to the house.

'Grandpa?' Yugi called out, then raised his brow 'Anyone?' He gave a small hum as he slipped out of his shoes and walked to the kitchen 'Looks like I'm alone today'.

He came to the fridge and opened it before looking through it, then smiling as he took a can of soda from the fridge and drank some of it.

'Got ya!' Atemu proclaimed as he grabbed Yugi's sides.

Yugi spat out the soda he had in his mouth before coughing heavily to stop himself from choking. Atemu chuckled and patted Yugi on the back to help.

'Sorry, I couldn't resist' Atemu apologised.

Yugi growled 'That…was not funny!' Yugi then turned around and kicked Atemu in the shin. After a few moments Yugi blinked and looked up at Atemu 'You…didn't say ow…'

'Sorry, should I have?' Atemu asked.

'Well…when I've kicked Joey before he always makes a big fuss out of it…' Yugi rubbed the back of his head 'Then again Joey makes a big fuss out of anything…sorry…but don't startle me like that!'

'Won't happen again. Promise'.

Yugi nodded and took another sip of his soda before quickly swallowing it so Atemu could make him choke it up again 'How…are you feeling today?'

'Alright I suppose' Atemu replied then chuckled 'No sun so I can relax'.

Yugi nodded and had nearly missed that Atemu had ditched the winter clothes; wearing a white sleeveless hoodie and a looser more comfortable pair of jeans. It made a change out of the winter clothes he wore, but Yugi tried to not to make it too important.

'Say Atemu…I looked you up…uhh…I-I mean looked up your condition'.

Atemu then turned to the teen 'Did you?' Yugi gave a small nod 'How…surprising'.

'Yeah. A-And I found this thing called Porphyria…a-and it…kinda sounded like what you have…i-is that…what you have?' Yugi bravely asked.

'Porphyria?' Atemu repeated.

'Y-Yeah…oh…y-you probably don't want to talk about it' Yugi rubbed the back of his head 'S-Sorry…umm…I-I'll be in my room…'

Yugi turned and was about to leave Atemu on his own, but Atemu held his arm out and stopped the teen from leaving.

'How much…do you know about this porphyria?' Atemu questioned quietly.

'Uhh…u-umm…n-not much…' Yugi answered, feeling a little uneasy about Atemu's new and frightening attitude.

'Tell me…all you learnt' Atemu ordered.

Yugi bit his lip but decided not to go against Atemu in case he would hurt Yugi 'I-I…uhh…t-there were…s-symptoms' Yugi stuttered 'Umm…p-ph-photo…s-sensitivity…uhh…p-pale complexion…s-something about vampires…uhh…it's caused by…d-deficiency of iron…umm…I-I can't r-remember much else…p-please let me go…'

Atemu chuckled 'I won't hurt you' Atemu reassured 'But…I can't let you…go on thinking the way you are'.

Yugi turned to Atemu as he pushed him gently against the kitchen counters, Yugi stared up at Atemu's crimson eyes, seeing the truth and sadness dwelling inside them. Yugi started shaking slightly and had to grab onto the counter to keep himself from falling over, Atemu leant closer to the teen so he was sure that Yugi wouldn't be able to escape from his gaze.

'I'm not…exactly normal…' Atemu explained quietly so only they could hear it 'My condition…who I am…I'm a vampire'.

Yugi stared at Atemu for a few moments 'V-Vampire?' He stuttered 'T-This is a joke right? It's like…a new slang word for something right? Uhh…player…or…something?'

Atemu shook his head 'No…I mean vampire as in…the kind that sucks people's blood and are in horror films'.

Yugi stared at Atemu 'B-B-But vampires…d-don't exist…' Yugi gave a nervous laugh and shook his head 'You're lying to me…please…you're lying…right?'

Atemu shook his head and moved closer so his lips were close to Yugi's skin, sending a shiver through Yugi's body at the touch of his breath.

'You were right…I've never tasted Japanese before though' Atemu whispered, making Yugi gasp and hold his breath before turning pale.

'I'm back!' Solomon called out.

Yugi gave a small sigh when Atemu moved away from the teen at the elders' voice. Yugi felt like he could just melt into the floor and disappear, but he didn't want to do that and make everything look suspicious with his grandfather. Solomon appeared at the kitchen door and looked between the two as they stood in silence.

'What are you two doing?' Solomon questioned with a raised brow.

'Just talking Mr. Mutou' Atemu replied, giving a small smile to Yugi 'Actually…I have to go out…I'll be back late again'.

Solomon then crossed his arms over his chest 'I'd like to know just where you go actually. Always disappearing and coming back late'.

Atemu smiled as he walked passed and sidled around the elder 'Just meeting some people is all…I'll try not to be back so late tonight'.

Solomon mumbled some things before nodding and letting Atemu leave, he then sighed and walked closer before frowning at the teen 'You alright Yugi?'

Yugi slowly turned to his grandfather 'Huh?'

'You look a little pale…you look like you've seen death'.

Yugi hummed and managed to peel himself away from the kitchen counter 'I-I think…I-I need…a-a lie…d-down…'

'Why? Are you sick?' Solomon questioned.

'A-A little…I-I'll be…f-fine…'

'Alright. Do you still want dinner?'

Yugi looked at his can of soda before putting it aside 'S-Sure…'

'Alright, get some rest then'.

Yugi nodded in agreement before wobbling out of the kitchen and up the stairs; as soon as he was safely in his room he staggered to his bed before laying down on it and staring at a random spot in his room. So many confusing thoughts ran through his mind he wasn't even sure where to start to try and make sense, the only thing that seemed reasonable was sleep; perhaps he'd wake up and find it was all just a weird dream. He hoped so very much.

***********************************End of chapter 4**************************

Agil: 'You didn't put it in Vann…'

Me: 'Yeah I…kinda decided half way to explain it in the next chapter in more detail…to piss people off. So you'll be proven wrong in the next chapter. Hopefully…'

Diao: 'I think by then they'll catch on to what you're up to'.

Me: 'Shut up Diao! No they won't!'

Diao: 'Don't tell me to shut up!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. Half breed

Me: 'Okay, I really am going to put it in now don't worry…and do something for my own personal benefit'.

Diao: 'What?'

Me: 'Nothing!'

Chapter 5-Half breed

Yugi and Atemu hardly spoke to one another the next morning, he hadn't woken up from his sleep and Yugi had school to deal with so he was glad to get out the house and think freely to himself. Though even sitting in class staring out the window didn't help much, he wasn't even sure what he was supposed to be thinking about; if vampirism is real or not? What sane person debated that? What sane person believed they were a vampire? Yugi wasn't sure what to do; he didn't want to think he was living under the same roof as a crazy person.

Yugi looked up at the game shop, giving a sigh he let himself in; there was no point in trying to run away from home. Solomon looked up as the teen shuffled towards the counter and to the stairs at the back of the shop; he raised his brow in suspicion as he watched Yugi slip into his slippers.

'You alright Yugi?' Solomon asked.

Yugi nodded 'Yeah…' Yugi climbed up the stairs and checked the house carefully, he wasn't sure where Atemu was but he wanted to keep the distance between them far enough. He still hadn't thought about how to be around Atemu, or if he was dangerous or not. Yugi came to his room and sighed as he opened the door.

'Yugi' The teen jumped and turned to Atemu as he walked closer 'We need to talk…properly this time'.

'Uhh…s-s-sure' Yugi stuttered 'M-My ro-room?'

Atemu shook his head 'No, come out with me'.

'Umm…o-okay…l-let me…get changed…'

Atemu nodded so Yugi quickly slipped into his room. Yugi wasn't sure what to do, being alone with the man was a risky move to play, but he didn't feel like being left in the dark much longer. He opened his wardrobe and pulled the first thing he grabbed before switching out of his clothes and into those he picked out, he then turned to his door again and peeked out to see Atemu standing at his door like a guard.

'O-Okay…w-where are we going?' Yugi asked shakily.

'Somewhere private' Atemu replied as he lead Yugi out of the game shop, the teen managed to say his goodbyes to his grandfather-rather hoping they wouldn't be the last time he said it-and followed Atemu out onto the streets, wondering where they were going.

* * *

Atemu and Yugi came to the woods and they both walked through it, trekking through the undergrowth and venturing deeper into its dark surroundings. Yugi felt a shiver go through him at the eerie surroundings.

"I wonder…what we're doing here" Yugi thought to himself as he pulled his jacket closer around him "I hope Atemu isn't going to hurt me here…"

Atemu then stopped and turned to the teen, making Yugi jump back at his sudden halt 'I'm guessing you must be very confused'.

Yugi gave a small nod 'I-I don't even know where to start…'

'Me too' Atemu ran his hand through his hair 'Well…I suppose…I should try…explaining better…'

Yugi nodded 'Yeah…so…umm…you're a…vampire?' Yugi asked a little quietly, ashamed to say it out loud.

Atemu nodded 'I know, you probably don't believe me. Well…I'm actually…not a vampire in complete sense…'

Yugi stared at Atemu confused 'W-What do you mean?'

'Well…I'm something known as a half breed vampire' Atemu shrugged his shoulders as he walked around casually and kicked the leaves and sticks on the forest floor 'I'm human…but I have vampiric characteristics'.

'Like…what?' Yugi asked curiously as he followed Atemu.

'The usual…I have to drink blood to sustain my life…I have a larger strength then most humans and I also have a paler skin, that sort of thing. But I also have traits that separate me from the rest of the vampires; when I go out in the sun, I don't die I just burn and feel weak very easily-I've learnt that treatment for sensitive skin works well with it-I'm also mortal so I'm aging unlike vampires' Atemu gave a smile 'But…I'm guessing this only makes you think I'm crazy, right?'

'I…uhh…well…' Yugi looked away and bit his lip, knowing he couldn't disagree with Atemu much.

Atemu gave a small smile 'I think the only way to make you believe me is to actually hunt you, though I'm pretty sure you wouldn't appreciate it that and I wouldn't want to hurt you' Atemu gave a hum in thought 'Do you want to see my fangs?'

Yugi stared 'Fangs?'

Atemu nodded and opened his mouth, then pointing to two sharp canines. Yugi looked closer, not believing he didn't notice the longer teeth before when talking to Atemu, Yugi shook his head as his mind started to lean towards Atemu's way of thinking.

'So what? You have longer teeth than most people' Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I'm sure that's happened before'.

Atemu smiled 'You're quite defiant, aren't you?'

Yugi gave a small smile 'Yeah…but only because vampires don't exist…that's just…silly…'

'There a lot of things that exist that you don't agree on' Atemu looked around before walking over to a log and jumping on top of it, walking along it with perfect balance 'It's natural for someone to go defensive, to pretend that something isn't real to calm themselves down'.

Yugi watched Atemu walk along the log 'Okay so…let's say I do believe you' Yugi suggested, making Atemu look down at him 'Then why are you really here? Something to do with being a vampire?'

'Something like that' Atemu replied 'You see, my mother was my vampire side…but she had to kill my father because…well…you can't really spend time with a human' Atemu shrugged his shoulders 'I just wanted to find some more about my father I guess'.

'Oh…and…what did you find out?'

'Ironic really…he was a vampire hunter' Atemu laughed 'Half breeds are considered bad omens as the generation of vampire blood runs out, and now I'm the son of a vampire hunter. You can imagine why I said it would be very bad for people to know, I'd be a killing sport for vampires'.

'I see…' Yugi bit his lip but he had got into the swing of believing Atemu that the questions came naturally 'So…what's it like being a vampire? Good? Bad?'

Atemu shrugged his shoulders as he jumped down from the log 'Uhh…kind of annoying…having to do certain things with rules and stuff, makes my head hurt trying to remember them' Atemu laughed as he rubbed his head 'You get used to it, but it would be a whole lot nicer if you didn't have it'.

Yugi giggled lightly 'So…with the vampire powers…is it just strength or do you have more?'

Atemu smiled at the teen 'Speed…we're quite fast' Atemu answered 'Uhh…I'm part of the mental side to vampires'.

'And…what's that?' Yugi questioned.

'The vampires are divided into two groups. Physical and mental abilities' Atemu explained as he picked random leaves up from the floor 'Vampires with physical abilities are the strongest of the clan, with ultimate power of strength and speed. Vampires with mental abilities can bend the will or influence people to do something'.

'I see…what kind are you?'

'Mental. I can change people's decisions and opinions, your grandfather example; he wouldn't have let me stayed if I hadn't done that to him'.

Yugi nodded and joined Atemu by his side, starting to feel safer again in being in his presence 'So…when you go out at night…?'

Atem gave a shy smile 'I…go out to drink blood…don't worry though; I haven't killed anyone, I leave enough blood for them to survive'.

Yugi nodded 'Okay. I would've thought…you'd take mine though…seeing as…I'm so nearer to you…'

'I couldn't hurt you' Atemu reassured and patted Yugi's head 'You took me in anyway, that would be very rude to do so'.

'Well…I guess it would be'.

Atemu smiled and jogged on ahead before turning to Yugi 'So, I'm guessing after all these questions you believe me, right?'

'I…' Yugi bit his lip 'I don't…quite know what to make of it all…'

'I wouldn't be surprised' Atemu chuckled as he walked backwards 'Bet you don't get too many people telling you they're a vampire right?'

Yugi smiled and nodded 'Something like that'.

Atemu chuckled and walked back before wobbling slightly and disappearing down the side of the dip with a heavy thud, Yugi cringed but hurried over to the edge of the dip and staring at Atemu; he sat up at the bottom and rubbed the back of his head with a laugh to follow.

'I guess I'm still clumsy though' Atemu joked.

'Hold on' Yugi gently slid down the ground until he reached to Atemu and knelt by him 'Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?'

'I think I'm okay' Atemu reassured as he rubbed the back of his head 'Just hurts a bit…'

'Here let me check' Yugi crawled round and felt the back of Atemu's head before giving a nod 'I think you'll be fine, just try and be careful next time'.

'Will do' Atemu pushed himself up and stretched his hand out to Yugi.

Yugi smiled and took Atemu's hand as he was pulled up on his feet 'Thanks' Yugi looked up at Atemu and stared at him for moments, the two just stared deeply into one another's eyes with small blushes of pink going across their faces.

Then Atemu leant closer to Yugi, Yugi blushed more furiously as Atemu held his shoulders and closed his eyes before kissing Yugi on the lips. Yugi just stood where he was still and quiet, then giving in he slipped his arms around Atemu's waist and kissed him back as the two got passionate with one another, opening their mouths so they could slip their tongues in each other's mouths.

After a few moments of kissing Atemu parted away and let go of Yugi with a shy smile 'We…should head back' Atemu suggested 'I don't think there's anything else you need to know…'

Yugi blushed and nodded, following Atemu back up the bank and walking through the woods in silence. Yugi blushed as he stared at Atemu's back, his hand reaching up as he stroked over his tender lips, having entered the woods with Atemu with questions and now leaving it with even more questions-though of a different subject.

* * *

When it turned to evening it was Yugi's turn to cook, he stood in the kitchen as he chopped up vegetables, Yugi gave a sigh as he thought to himself about Atemu's description about vampirism. Although he didn't want to believe it, he found it hard to disagree with Atemu.

"I can't believe I'm going along with this" Yugi thought as he cut a bit faster "Vampires don't and can't exist…but…Atemu…" Yugi then blushed as he stopped cutting them up, his mind playing out Atemu's kiss on his lips. He touched them lightly and blushed to a darker red when he felt how soft and sensitive they became under imagination.

'Yugi?' Yugi jumped slightly but turned to see Atemu walking in 'You okay?'

'Y-Yes' Yugi stuttered as he started cutting again 'S-Something you wanted Atemu?'

'Just…to clarify stuff' Atemu walked to the teens side and watched him cut 'You won't…tell anyone about me…will you?'

'A-About the vampire thing?' Yugi shook his head and smiled lightly 'N-No of course not…'

'Good' Atemu then blushed slightly 'And…about that…kiss…' Yugi felt himself shaking again but did his best to focus on the cutting more than Atemu 'It…was nothing…right?'

Yugi looked up surprised-though he didn't want to be in the middle of a love conflict between the two, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. But instead or arguing back he smiled and nodded.

'Yeah…it was…nothing' Yugi said quietly.

'Thanks Yugi' Atemu smiled and patted Yugi's head 'I'll be down later, okay?'

Yugi nodded and watched as Atemu walked back out again, Yugi sighed when he returned to sluggishly cooking the dinner again. Why did he feel a pain in his heart? Like something small but painful pierced right through his chest. He didn't expect a confession of love, yet somewhere deep inside him he knew he did.

*******************************End of chapter 5******************************

Diao: 'Romance so early? This isn't your style Vann'.

Me: 'Meh. I differ occasionally'.

Diao: 'I see…'

Me: 'Besides, it was just a kiss. Anyone can kiss on chapter five'.

Agil: 'I have a feeling something big is gonna happen'.

Me: 'You might be right'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. Last trip

Me: 'But then you might be wrong'.

Diao: 'What the hell? Are you still talking from previous chapter?'

Me: 'We'll never know, I guess you'll just have to-'

Diao: 'Vann we are on the next chapter!'

Chapter 6-Last trip

Yugi kept a watch on Atemu for the remaining parts of his stay, though the more he stayed the more Yugi believed Atemu's wild tale about being half a breed of vampire, he enjoyed spending time with the older one. It made him smile as he continued to question to Atemu's condition, listening to every word to him.

It didn't sink into the teen however how quickly the week came by; soon he sat at the table on the Sunday morning with his grandfather opposite him, both of them eating their breakfast as normal. Yugi looked up when he heard Atemu walk down the stairs; Atemu poked his head round the door to the other two and smiled.

'Well I'll be going now' Atemu declared.

Yugi looked up at him with a confused look, then noticing the small bag Atemu had 'G-Going? Going where?'

'I have a plane to catch' Atemu smiled and put his hand in his pocket before walking over and placing some money on the table 'I know it's not much, but it's better than nothing'.

Solomon picked the money up and counted through it 'Oh…well thank you…'

'B-But when's your plane?' Yugi asked.

'About three' Atemu replied.

'T-Then you don't have to leave just yet'.

'I know, but it's a few hours for a walk, besides better safe than sorry'.

Yugi bit his lip and hung his head 'S-So...you're going to go…just like that?'

Atemu walked over to the teen and patted his head, making him look up at the tanned older male who smiled at him, making his cheeks blush cutely.

'Keep up with school okay?' Atemu joked as he turned back to the door and gave a wave 'It was nice staying with you Mutou's, maybe I'll send a letter when I get back home'.

Yugi gave a small nod and wave 'Bye…Atemu…'

'Goodbye Yugi' Atemu gave a nod to Solomon before letting himself out.

Solomon gave a sigh when they heard him leave, going through the money he had given them 'This is a lot…I wonder why he gave us this much'.

Yugi sighed, standing up from his breakfast and walking away, he caught his grandfather's attention as he watched his grandson walk out.

'Yugi? What's wrong?' He questioned.

'Nothing' Yugi replied with a small smile 'Just…want to get changed is all…'

Solomon watched as his grandson then ran out of the kitchen speedily to his room; Solomon gave a confused look but passed it off quickly.

* * *

After a few hours Joey came round to visit Yugi, he left his bike outside the game shop as he walked in and greeted Solomon before jumping up the steps and looking for Yugi, poking his head in he watched Yugi for a few moments as he sat and watched the TV with a blank look on his face.

'Earth to Yug' Joey called.

Yugi jumped in his seat and gave a small smile 'Joey…I-I didn't hear you…'

'I gathered' Joey joked as he walked in 'You too busy thinking about something, or do you want to head to the arcade?'

Yugi smiled 'Umm…I actually…wanted to stay home today…' Yugi mumbled as he curled up some more 'Sorry…we'll go to the arcade tomorrow…after school…okay?'

'Fine by me' Joey moved closer to sit next to Yugi 'Something up?'

Yugi shook his head 'No I…I just feel like staying home today…just…a home day I guess…'

Joey gazed at his friend for a few moments before shaking his head 'No…something's upset you. What is it?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'How can you be so confident that I'm upset about something?'

'Because you're Yugi' Joey replied with a smile 'When you're upset it's like the darkest day of the world or something, and when you're happy everyone's happy' Joey chuckled and gave a small wink 'You're too easy to read. So, tell me what's wrong?'

Yugi sighed and shook his head 'I can't…mainly because I'm not sure what's wrong with me. I feel so…so empty…it's scary…'

'Then…tell me what would make you happy'.

Yugi gave a small smile, having only one thing that would make him happy fill his mind up, but after realising how silly it looked his shook his head and hugged his knees.

'J-Just…umm…want to stay…and doing nothing I guess…that'll make me happy…'

'You sure?'

Yugi glanced at his friend in thought while biting his lip 'Your bike…' Yugi whispered 'You came on your bike…right?'

Joey nodded 'That's right. Why?'

'I need to borrow it…I need to go somewhere…'

'Okay then' Joey stood up with a smile 'I peddle you direct me, okay?'

Yugi smiled and nodded, standing up as he followed his friend outside and sat on the end of his bike as Joey pushed the bike out onto the road and started to ride to where Yugi pointed him to.

* * *

Atemu sat in the waiting area of the airport, he glanced up at the clock one last time as it was nearing three and he knew his plane would be arriving soon. He then looked up when he heard the announcers voice echo through the building, informing people about the plane to Egypt was ready to go. Atemu picked up his bag, hooking it on his arm before walking towards the desk, though he was happy about going back home there was something missing.

'Atemu!' Atemu looked up and turned around, seeing Yugi run into the airport as fast as he can before coming to Atemu and hugging him tightly.

Atemu stumbled back slightly 'Yugi…w-what are you doing here?' Atemu questioned.

'I don't want you to go!' Yugi whined 'I don't know what you've done to me and I don't really care! I just…can't bear knowing you'd leave! Please…I'll never see you again…'

Atemu looked around at the other people in the airport as they gave odd looks to the two, Atemu stroked Yugi's back reassuringly.

'Yugi…come on, you're overreacting' Atemu comforted.

Yugi shook his head and held tighter to Atemu 'I'm not! I feel so…hopeless without you…please don't go…'

'Yugi…'

Yugi sighed and managed to peel himself away from Atemu 'Sorry…I…I don't know what came over me' Yugi gave a small smile 'Just…sad to see you going I guess…but…I shouldn't stop you' Yugi rubbed his eyes to get rid of the building tears and turned to walk away.

'Yugi' Yugi stopped when Atemu pulled Yugi back and hugged his small body 'You're…you're pretty corny you know that?'

Yugi gave a small smile 'Well…I didn't know how else to say it…'

Atemu gave a chuckle and ruffled Yugi's hair teasingly 'Still pretty corny'.

* * *

Joey leaned against his bike outside the airport while he waited for Yugi to finish inside, he looked up when he heard the doors open at the airport and looked up to see Yugi walk out with Atemu by his side.

'Oh, so you're the infamous Atemu?' Joey asked as they walked closer 'I can't fit three of you on my bike'.

Yugi giggled 'It's fine Joey, we'll walk'.

'You sure?'

Yugi nodded 'Yeah…besides…we need to think of a way to convince grandpa…'

Joey chuckled and sat back on his bike 'Oh yeah, grandpa will give you two the third degree when you get home' Joey laughed as he started to peddle and got back onto the street 'It'll be fun to watch!'

'Joey!' Yugi hissed at the blonde 'You're the cruellest best friend I've ever had!'

Joey laughed as he continued to peddle away, shouting back at the two to keep up. Yugi sighed but started walking with Atemu by his side again.

'Sorry…I think I could understand if you wanted to get away from here…' Yugi mumbled with a blush of embarrassment.

'It's quite alright' Atemu reassured as he patted Yugi's head 'And don't worry about your grandfather, I'll get around him'.

Yugi gave a small smile 'Just don't hurt him…'

'Don't worry, I won't. You however' He wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders and pulled him close to ruffle his head teasingly 'I have to think of a way for you to pay me back!'

'Ah! Atemu! Get off!'

********************************End of chapter 6*****************************

Me: 'What is it about vampires that are so alluring by sight?' Looks to Diao.

Diao: 'Just because I am one doesn't mean I know!'

Agil: 'Besides, Diao is generally nice to be around'.

Me: 'Pfft, yeah right'.

Diao: Hits me.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. Unexpected visitor

Me: 'Ah…what could go wrong now?'

Diao: 'Knowing you anything and everything'.

Me: 'Touché!'

Chapter 7-Unexpected visitor

A few days after Atemu was-more or less-forced to stay with Yugi and his grandfather, Yugi was spending time with Joey in the arcade as they played some of the games they had to offer. After a quick and painful defeat, Yugi won the game with a cheer.

'Yay!'

'Damnit!' Joey kicked the game lightly 'Stupid thing must be broken'.

'Don't be such a sore loser' Yugi giggled 'I'll buy you something to eat to make it up'.

'Alright!'

Yugi giggled again and lead Joey to another game he saw and the two quickly played it in silence, Joey then turned to Yugi.

'Is Atemu still with you?' Joey asked casually.

Yugi gave a nod 'He's looking for a job and apartment right now…but I don't know how long he'll be staying'.

'The longer the better right?'

Yugi frowned and turned to his friend 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Joey grinned at his friends' innocence 'Come on…even I know now'.

'Know what?'

'You like Atemu don't you?'

Yugi blushed and turned to face back at his game then to his friend 'D-Don't be ridiculous!' Yugi stuttered 'I barely know him!'

'So? My sister had a crush on a stupid actor years ago and she hadn't even met him' Joey then ruffled Yugi's hair 'He must have a very good body'.

'Joey!' Yugi hissed and swatted his hand away 'That's not true! Besides that is something different! I don't like him like that!'

'You're in such denial' Yugi sighed and glared at the game as he pushed the buttons to play it 'You like him, admit it'.

'No!'

Joey rolled his eyes 'You can always ask him out. I'm sure he feels the same way about you'.

'Yeah, thanks' Yugi rolled his eyes 'I'll be sure to ask him when I get home'.

'At a boy Yugi' Joey joked as he patted his friend's head.

* * *

Yugi got home later that evening, his grandfather was closing up the shop so let Yugi go straight up to get changed. Yugi climbed up the stairs to his room and was lost in his thoughts that he bumped into Atemu on his way.

'Oh sorry' Yugi apologised as he stepped out of Atemu's way.

'It's fine' Atemu reassured as he carried on walking.

Yugi gave a small smile and took a few steps before stopping 'Uhh…Atemu'.

Atemu stopped and turned to the teen 'Yes?'

'Uhh…I-I just…' Yugi fiddled with his shirt nervously 'Umm…y-you going somewhere?' Yugi managed to ask.

'Yeah…I…' Atemu gave a small smile 'I have people to meet'.

Yugi tilted to his head 'Where…do you go…really?'

'To clubs' Atemu shrugged his shoulders 'I find a lot of girls at them easy to seduce than anywhere else. I have to keep feeding' Atemu glanced up at Yugi 'But…I don't kill them'.

Yugi gave a small smile 'I know…you aren't a murderer…'

Atemu gave a nod 'Well…I'll try not to be late tonight. Wouldn't want your grandfather to think I'm some sort of drug addict'.

Yugi gave a light chuckle 'No…I guess not…'

Atemu turned to walk away 'Wait!' Atemu stopped and turned to the blushing teen as he played with his clothes nervously 'Umm…I-I was…j-just…uhh…w-wou-would you…I-I dunno…l-like to…umm…g-g-go out…w-with me…?'

Yugi closed his eyes tightly as he threw curses words to himself within his mind, feeling both embarrassment and shame running through him for no particular reason. A few silent moments passed between them and Yugi was tempted to open his eyes to see Atemu's shocked face.

'I'm…quite busy' Atemu answered quietly.

'Y-Yes of course' Yugi gave a slight laugh and rubbed his head 'Stupid to ask I know, god I can be such an idiot. Well okay I have homework to do and you have people to drink from so…I'll see you later'.

Yugi then quickly turned before darting to his room and locking himself in, he waited for a few moments in case Atemu was still where he was and heard Yugi before the teen gave in and gave a small wail as tears ran down his face. He had never been rejected before-he never had any reason to be rejected before-but somehow Atemu's attempt to make his refusal sound more sympathetic then negative only hurt Yugi more than a simple no would had.

Yugi staggered to his bed with tears running down his face before falling onto his bed and crying into a pillow.

* * *

Yugi had managed to cheer himself up enough to stop crying-convincing himself that even if Atemu didn't like him there were other people in the world he could hook up with, and yet somehow with that fact in his mind it didn't fully heal him. Yugi stood at the sink as he washed the dishes for his grandfather, his elder had retired to his bedroom early and left the teen to clear up which Yugi was happy to do.

He stood at the sink and scrubbed at a dish slowly, his mind trying to push any bad thought that would make him cry again out of his thoughts. Yugi rubbed his eyes to quickly cease his tears that felt were about to run again.

'Last time I listen to Joey' Yugi mumbled as he put the plate to the side to dry.

'Excuse me'.

Yugi jumped at the voice and turned to see a man standing in the kitchen; he was far older than Yugi was with bleach blonde hair tied up in a small ponytail, he wore a black suit like he had come from a wedding and his crimson eyes watched Yugi's nervous state closely.

'W-Who are you?' Yugi stuttered as he glanced to some of the dirty cutlery on the side, wondering if he could make a grab for a knife and stab the man in case he tried to hurt Yugi.

'I'm looking for Atemu' The man answered to the wrong question 'He's taken residence here, correct?'

'H-He's not here' Yugi then blinked 'Are…you a vampire?'

The man's pale face then turned to a serious frown 'How did you know about that?'

'I-I…umm…'

'Who else knows?'

'N-No one…I-I do…'

The man nodded and held his hand out to Yugi, making the teen twitch at the movement 'Then you must come as well'.

Yugi observed the bony fingers that were begging him to come closer, Yugi looked up at him 'And…if I don't want to?' Yugi asked curiously.

'It is better you come without a fight' The man warned.

Yugi turned to the ceiling to where his grandfather would be sleeping upstairs before nodding 'T-This better be quick…' He mumbled as he dried his hands.

'Likewise' The man then walked closer to Yugi, wrapping his arm around Yugi and holding him close like he was friend, but the skinny fingers wrapped tightly around his arm made Yugi shiver slightly as he directed Yugi out of the game shop and down the streets. Yugi looked over his shoulder as he walked away from his home, trying to spot Atemu but he was pulled away. He hoped that somehow Atemu would know where to find Yugi, as the teen didn't have a good feeling about what was going to happen.

******************************End of chapter 7*******************************

Me: 'They're coming to take him away! Aha!'

Diao: 'Urgh'.

Me: 'But le gasp! Atemu turned Yugi down! The fiend!'

Agil: 'Maybe he isn't ready yet'.

Me: '…Yes…that could be one reason…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. The vampire clan

Me: 'This is gonna get ugly!'

Diao: 'Are you on a violent streak or something?'

Me: 'No. I just like leading people astray'.

Chapter 8-The vampire clan

Yugi and his new friend walked through much of the night streets, passing odd people who walked past them without a care. Yugi thought about escaping, kicking or elbowing the man before running off into a large crowd to conceal himself, but he had to remember this was a vampire he was dealing with and he wasn't sure how acute his strengths and speed was.

His vampire then pulled him towards the woods; they walked through the black forest without caring about their surroundings, Yugi occasionally looked up when he heard an owl screech or something rustle nearby, but with his vampire by his side he didn't worry much as he didn't worry at all.

Yugi glanced on ahead and saw a dim light coming from a small clearing in the woods, though it's warm appeal only made Yugi shiver at the sight of it. He gave a quick glance around in case there was someone who could save him before he was pulled into the vampire group.

There were twenty or more of them, all standing around and watching with blood red eyes as Yugi was led deeper into them, Yugi cringed and cowered from their hungry eyes before he was pulled to a stop in front of some other vampires. They were very old-older looking then his grandfather, their long white silky hair was put up into ponytails and even high up it still touched the floor. They wore dark coloured kimonos that covered most of their body from sight except for their faces. They gave a frown and turned to the vampire by Yugi's side.

'Who is this? Where is Atemu?' They growled.

'He was not at the dwelling' He explained 'But this child knows about the vampire secrets'.

There were a few whispers that swept over the other people that made Yugi worry about what he had got himself into, he shifted uncomfortably in the man's arm and prayed that somehow Atemu would come to save him-even if he wasn't Yugi's favourite person at the time.

'Then we have no choice' He then turned to a few other men 'Go look for Atemu in the town. He can't escape from us forever'.

They gave a nod and quickly darted into the forest. Yugi looked around as all eyes were on him, and though he didn't feel it was right to do so, he cuddled into the vampire's arm and waited for them to find and bring Atemu back.

It was ten or so minutes later when Yugi looked up and saw the vampires return with Atemu in their grasp, Atemu was pulled to stand next to Yugi and the vampires that held them close let their hands free them and stepped back. Yugi glanced up at Atemu nervously and shuffled his feet.

'S-Sorry…' Yugi whispered, but Atemu didn't give a reply.

'You two have been summoned on violations of agreements' One of the elders spoke, loudly enough that the other vampires could hear 'At first it was because you, Atemu Aten, had over stayed your desired time limit, but now we know that you have revealed the secrets we have held over thousands of years. The penalty for this is death to you and all who knows' Yugi tensed when he realised that he had meant Yugi as well 'You'll make your pleas and then we'll make our decision'.

'P-pleas?' Yugi repeated quietly.

'You have to give a solid reason as to why they shouldn't kill you' Atemu explained in a low whisper to Yugi 'Then they decide if it's a good enough reason to let you live or not'.

'I-I see…'

'The human shall speak first'.

Yugi squeaked and looked towards Atemu for help, but he simply pushed Yugi forwards so he stepped closer to the elders. Yugi shook as he gazed up to their red eyes, his breathing unsteady and his throat sealing up completely.

'State your reason human' They ordered.

'I-I…uhh…y-you…err….umm…' Yugi closed his eyes, feeling pathetic stuttering and stammering in front of the vampiric predators 'I-I…d-don't wa-want to d-die?'

'An unusable excuse' The elders scolded.

'O-Oh…I-I can…l-look after Atemu' Yugi suggested, shifting slightly as he glanced back at Atemu 'I-I know…yo-you don't like him for…being a h-half breed…s-so I could…ke-keep an…e-eye on him…y-you know?'

There was a few seconds of silence which made Yugi quiver in fear before the elder gestured him to move back.

'You can go' He ordered.

Yugi stepped back to Atemu's side and stared up at his serious face as he was ordered to step forwards and give his plea. Then one of the vampires took the debate and told the elders why they should die-it reminded Yugi of a court room, and he then knew how it felt to be the man hoping they'd accept not guilty. The elders huddled around each other and discussed the matter at hand; Yugi bit his lip and bravely held Atemu's hand in his own to keep him from screaming in fear, Atemu didn't mind and held Yugi's hand in his own and gave it a light squeeze.

The elders then faced back to Yugi, the teen swallowed a large lump as he shifted closer to Atemu as he waited for their verdict.

'We have come to a decision' The elders spoke 'You two…must be killed'.

Yugi squeaked and was pulled behind Atemu as he backed away from the approaching vampires, ready to strike out at them. They were soon backed up against a tree and circled by the hungry vampires, Yugi held onto Atemu's shirt as he shook with fear.

'A-Atemu…' Yugi whimpered as he looked around at the circle of vampires.

'Just stay behind me' Atemu warned 'You'll be fine'.

Yugi nodded, trusting his life with Atemu. But then a vampire lunged at Atemu, he managed to push the vampire away but only as another vampire leapt at Yugi and tackled him to the ground, no matter how much struggling Yugi ended up doing he couldn't break himself free so instead scream Atemu's name and hoped that he would come to help him.

'Yugi!' Atemu ran to him to try and help him but as soon as he moved the other vampires lunged at him and pinned him to the ground.

Yugi wriggled under the vampires grasp to try and free himself but gave a small squeak when he was held up in the air and a few inches away from touching the ground. He wriggled and tried to push the hand away that held his clothes, but as soon as he moved they pulled Yugi closer and sunk their teeth into his neck.

Yugi felt a burning pain spread from his neck that reached every tip of his body; tears ran down Yugi's face before he gave another scream out of pain and tried pushing the vampire away, but it was useless as they were much stronger then Yugi was. Yugi could feel his body get drained more and more, his arms starting to slow down out of tiredness until they became completely numb-all of his body became numb and all he could do was fall limp and feel the vampire drink his blood away. He closed his eyes to let himself get pulled into the growing darkness.

Yugi then opened his eyes again to see he had been dropped on the ground; his whole body had no feeling in it so he couldn't move his muscles to try and escape, though he managed to glance up to see Atemu leaning over him in a protective way and warding off the other vampires.

'Atemu, you can't deny your death' The elders scolded 'Be a man and face it'.

'I'd gladly die' Atemu growled 'But I won't let you kill Yugi!'

'It is your fault his death is going to be brought around. You divulged him of our secrets, so he must be exterminated'.

'Never!' Atemu turned to hiss at an approaching vampire and swiped at them to make them back off 'I won't let you touch him!'

'A-Atemu…' Yugi whispered quietly as he stared around at the still hungry vampires.

'So be it then'.

Atemu growled as a vampire approached them and as he tried to fight it off they grabbed his arm and bit deep into it. Atemu yelped out as he tried to shake off the vampire as more of them approached to try and finish the job off. Yugi started to cry again, wishing he could move and help Atemu, but with his body immobilised all he could do was lay where he was and listen to Atemu's pained yells which tore him apart. Atemu put up a tough fight, managing to push and hit away the vampires that surrounded them, but after a while Atemu was getting more injured and more tired as they continued to hassle him but no matter what Atemu was determined to make sure Yugi was safe.

'Stop' The elders ordered.

The other vampires backed away from Yugi and Atemu, Atemu panted heavily as blood ran down his arms and body, it shook under the pain but Atemu forced his body to stay hanging over Yugi to protect him. Yugi was panting out of fear and looked around confused and still scared at to what was going on.

'You're quite determined to keep this human alive aren't you?' They questioned.

'I am' Atemu answered.

'Why?'

Atemu refused to answer and instead glanced away, Yugi wasn't sure how to feel; fluttered because Atemu might not want to say it because it was hidden feelings for Yugi, or sad because Atemu didn't want to say whatever it was even for their lives. The elders huddled around again and Atemu and Yugi watched fearfully before they came to another decision.

'Atemu, your passion to protect this human is far the most impressive we've seen' They gave a nod to confirm it 'No vampire-half breed or otherwise-would've stood up to the elders for a human in the least. We might let you have a chance to prove yourself' Atemu listened carefully 'However, go against our wishes once again and we will kill you, don't doubt us. Same goes for your human friend. And we'll find you, don't you think we won't'.

Atemu nodded and managed to stand up shakily, then reaching low he scooped up Yugi in his arms before given permission to leave. They walked through the dark forest and onto the night streets, Yugi could feel his heart beating rapidly as they left the danger behind and came into the safety once more.

* * *

Once they reached the game shop, Atemu made sure to slip inside quietly and return the limp Yugi to his room, he set the teen on his bed and pulled the covers over him so he was warm during the night.

'Goodnight Yugi' Atemu whispered and turned to leave.

'Wait' Yugi said croakily, but Atemu heard him and stopped 'Stay with me…'

'Yugi-'

'Please…I'm scared…'

Atemu sighed but returned to Yugi's side and laid next to him on the bed, he smiled lightly as he turned on his side 'Get some sleep…you'll feel better in the morning'.

Yugi nodded and closed his eyes, sleep was easy for the teen, it was hard to keep the nightmares away though.

********************************End of chapter 8*****************************

Me: 'They'll be back'.

Diao: 'Just like my lot'.

Me: 'I haven't upset you have I?'

Diao: 'No, just put me in a murderous rage'.

Agil: 'Oh Diao, no'.

Diao: 'I won't hurt anyone'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. Hidden love

Me: 'I'm debating as to if I should write this week as another love week…'

Diao: 'I doubt it, there's only been two stories so far right?'

Agil: 'There might be more though'.

Chapter 9-Hidden love

Yugi woke up the next morning, with a small groan he tried pushing himself up in his bed to see if he could move again; his body felt heavy like someone had strung a heavy weight over his back for amusement, but nonetheless he managed to sit himself up and flexed his arms to get them back into movement. It was then he realised something was missing.

'Where's Atemu?' He wondered, and decided to find out.

He swung his legs out of his bed and after a wobbly attempt to stand up, he walked over to his door and opened it, only to jump when he saw Atemu standing at his door.

'Good morning' Atemu greeted.

'M-Morning…' Yugi stammered 'You startled me'.

'Sorry, I just wanted to see how you were this morning'.

'Umm…fine…stiff but I'm guessing that's normal'.

Atemu gave a nod 'It'll pass during the day' Atemu then reached out and stroked Yugi's hair lightly 'I'm sorry that you had to go through that'.

Yugi gave a light smile 'Its fine, you don't have to apologise'.

'I do…' Atemu then patted Yugi's head playfully 'You'll be late to school soon, so you better hurry up'.

'Yeah, yeah' Yugi mumbled and swatted his hand away, he watched Atemu walk off before turning back to his room and picking out his school uniform and putting it on 'Still hurts…' Yugi mumbled sadly to himself.

* * *

Yugi followed the crowd of students into the school grounds with a small sigh, it wasn't long before he was tackled by Joey and stumbled lightly to keep himself up.

'Yug!'

'What?' Yugi questioned as he brushed his clothes.

'Hi' Joey greeted.

'Hello Joey'.

Joey let go of his small friend and smirked before leaning close 'So…you still single or taken?'

Yugi sighed 'Joey, Atemu obviously doesn't like me, so please drop it'.

Joey then stopped Yugi with surprised 'Really? He turned you down?'

Yugi sighed 'Maybe Atemu doesn't like me, or I'm not his type, or maybe he's straight, whatever it is he doesn't want to date me. It's not that surprising Joey, everyone has gone through rejection sometime'.

'But…you're Yugi' Yugi rolled his eyes 'How could anyone want to turn you down? '

'If I asked you, would you turn me down?'

'Err…' Joey rubbed the back of his head in thought 'I…guess it would depend on the situation'.

Yugi sighed and walked round his friend 'My point is proven'.

'Oh hey no!' Joey caught up with Yugi as they walked into the school building 'It would be different for me because we're friends…but Atemu, he totally looked like he was all over you'.

'Obviously your perception failed you this time Joey'.

'Hey guys' Anzu called out as she caught up with the two males, but when she saw Joey's confused face and Yugi's unhappy look she raised her brow 'What's up?'

'Atemu turned Yugi down' Joey explained 'He turned our friend down!'

'And…you expected him to date Yugi?'

'Of course! He was totally all over him! Even the eyes'.

Yugi rolled his eyes and turned to Anzu 'I think Joey believes that no one can turn me down and is only realising that life isn't always acceptance'.

'Am not!'

'Ah' Anzu smiled 'You okay though? I know being turned down-even by the lamest people can be rough'.

Yugi gave a small smile and nodded 'Of course…though…I had to wonder what Atemu meant by he was too busy to date me'.

'Pfft, lame excuse. Lame man!' Joey exclaimed.

'Where did you say he was from again?' Anzu asked as they walked into their classroom.

'Egypt' Yugi answered 'Why?'

'Hmm…just…a thought' Anzu said vaguely.

The two boys raised their brows and followed Anzu to her desk as she sat down 'What's that supposed to mean?' Joey questioned.

Anzu shrugged her shoulder 'Just…in Egypt aren't they a little strict on gays?' Anzu questioned 'Perhaps Atemu, having grown up there and all, feels like he should hide himself as it was built into him to hide himself' She looked up at the two males as they stared gobsmacked but she shrugged her shoulders again 'Of course I could be wrong and Atemu doesn't have any interest in Yugi…'

'That would explain a lot' Joey then turned to Yugi and held his shoulders 'Yug! You must comfort him and get him to date you!'

'Joey!' Yugi hissed 'I followed your advice before and it only ended up hurting me! I'm not going to do it again!'

'Alright' Joey let go of Yugi but then smirked 'But I'm sure you would do it, whether I suggested it or not'.

Yugi rolled his eyes as he moved over to his desk 'Joey you're creepy' He mumbled before sitting down and having to listen to Joey's whining until the teacher arrived.

* * *

After school was over Yugi returned to the game shop, he greeted his grandfather and told him the bullet points of school that day. He then climbed up the stairs and made a detour to the kitchen to find something eat only to walk into a magazine, with a small smile he backed off and looked at the houses for sale.

'What do you think?' Atemu asked as he pointed to the apartment picture 'Pretty cheap don't you think?'

'Quite' Yugi agreed 'It looks nice as well; you just need to find a job and get some money'.

Atemu chuckled and nodded 'I'm looking into that, don't worry'.

Yugi smiled but then blushed and fiddled with his hands 'Umm…A-Atemu…?'

'Yes?'

'D-Do you…like me?'

Atemu smiled and patted Yugi on the shoulder 'Of course, you're a sweet boy'.

'I-I mean…th-the other way…'

Silence passed between them again which made Yugi's stomach churn viciously as he digested what the answer would be, but there wasn't an answer; Atemu simply turned to walk away, it was the fear in Yugi which made him call out 'Wait!'

Atemu stopped but didn't face Yugi, the small teen felt like he could burst out into tears if it meant he would get his way, but he didn't want to seem selfish 'Y-You can say no' Yugi stuttered 'I-I just…s-so confused…p-please…'

There was more silence between the two and Yugi felt more violently sick the more it passed on, Yugi closed his eyes as Atemu put the magazine on the counter, small tears began to run down his face and he felt disgusted for crying for no reason. But then he felt a familiar softness, Yugi opened his eyes only to crimson quickly as he realised Atemu was kissing him on the lips.

Yugi didn't mind the kiss; he sunk deep into the kiss and was glad that Atemu had held his shoulders otherwise he was sure he would've fallen over. Yugi gladly kissed Atemu back and let his arms slip around the males' waist as they kissed more deeply, Atemu pushed Yugi gently against the wall as he ran his tongue over Yugi's lips. A shiver ran through Yugi but he opened his mouth obediently and let Atemu explore his mouth, Yugi gave a small hum as he let Atemu have his dominate way and lifted his arms up so he could grip Atemu's hair as they kissed.

But then they heard a small cough and they jumped apart to see Solomon standing at the door with a raised brow. Both of them turned red from embarrassment but Yugi decided he was going to save it.

'Umm…A-Atemu w-was just…sh-showing me this tradition' Yugi lied 'A-A game…y-you play w-with…um…w-wine…'

'I see' Solomon uttered 'Well, I don't like these drinking games nonetheless so I don't want to see you two playing it' Solomon scolded and once seeing them nod he turned to leave 'However if you told me you were just kissing I wouldn't have a problem with that, but I'm sure you're telling the truth'.

Yugi gave a sigh as his grandfather left once again 'But admitting that would be too embarrassing' Yugi mumbled but watched as Atemu gave a sigh and turned to pick up his magazine and leave, Yugi looked down at his feet 'I hope I didn't push too far…' He whispered.

* * *

Yugi laid in his bed that night; he held the covers tightly around his body as he replayed the kiss in his mind. He ended up blushing heavily and closed his eyes tightly, moving his tongue around in his mouth to try and mimic Atemu's tongue in his own mouth.

Yugi then heard a creak and his eyes snapped open; he turned to his door and watched it carefully 'H-Hello?' He whispered.

Yugi's door then opened and he cringed slightly but realised it was only Atemu, seeing the male he gave a sigh of relief and sat up in his bed to greet the male.

'Sorry…if I woke you' Atemu apologised as he shut the door behind him.

'It's fine' Yugi reassured 'But…something must be on your mind…for you to come here…'

Atemu nodded and walked closer 'About…earlier…'

'I'm sorry' Yugi interrupted with an apology 'I-I shouldn't have forced you…like that…j-just my friends have been bugging me…and they kinda pushed me to think otherwise…I'm sorry…if I made you feel uncomfortable'.

Atemu shook his head 'No need' Atemu sat on the bed and gave a small sigh 'You…probably don't like me much…for all this silent stuff right?'

Yugi gave a shrug 'I-I know you have a good reason…I-I hope…'

Atemu nodded 'Back home…if I was too open about…who I really am…it would've ended up as prison time' Atemu gave a shrug as he rested his arms on his legs 'It's something I've had to grow up with…something I've learnt to hide…and yet somehow you've managed to pull it out' Atemu gave a small smile as he glanced up at the teen 'I know you're going to say that…here I don't have to hide as much, but you can't take the Egypt out of me easily'.

'I-I know…it must've been hard for you…' Yugi slipped out of his bed and touched Atemu's hand to comfort him 'But…I really can't…ignore you. I like you far too much now'.

Atemu smiled and held Yugi's hand tighter 'I know, that's why I don't feel bad to do this right now' Atemu then leaned closer and kissed Yugi's lips lightly, Yugi's eyes fluttered but he kissed Atemu back before he pulled away 'But I suppose I should put the past behind me and start fresh; so, Yugi, would you like to go out with me?'

Yugi blushed lightly 'A-As boyfriends?'

Atemu nodded 'If I'm going to start a new life here…I want you to be in it as well'.

Yugi nodded 'Of course! I'd love to be your boyfriend!'

Atemu chuckled and pulled Yugi into a hug, stroking the teen's hair 'Wait for me…okay?'

Yugi nodded 'Yes…I'll wait for as long as needed'.

********************************End of chapter 9*****************************

Me: 'Aww!'

Agil: 'Aww! He didn't mean to hurt Yugi!'

Diao: '…'

Me: 'You're a man of many words Diao. Anyway, so Yugi and Atemu are dating! Yosh! Finally! Now for the Mpreg!'

Diao: 'What?'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. Let's take a date

Me: 'Don't you just love cute dates that have deep meaning?'

Agil: 'Yes!'

Diao: 'No'.

Chapter 10-Let's take a date

It had only been a few days since Yugi agreed to date Atemu and yet it appeared so obvious; they hadn't told Yugi's grandfather as they were unsure themselves, but they didn't hide it either. After school Yugi would immediately find Atemu and hug him tightly and cling to him until he was sure the six hours of missing Atemu were filled, he even tried to help the male look for a job. They were inseparable, and Yugi liked it like that.

Yugi stretched his arms out when it was the end of another school day, glad that he had the weekend to himself and Atemu. He packed away his belongings and stood up only to get grabbed by Joey and squeaked as he pulled him out and up against the wall.

'Spill' Joey ordered.

'What?' Yugi questioned with a frown.

'You haven't told me yet whether you and Atemu are going out. So tell!'

Yugi blushed lightly and looked to the floor 'That kind of stuff…is personal…'

Joey then grinned and slapped Yugi on the shoulder 'Awesome! You're dating! Finally!'

'Joey! I-I never said that!'

Joey then walked down the corridor proudly 'My friend won't be a virgin any longer!' Joey shouted down the halls.

Yugi burned red 'Joey!' Yugi hissed and caught up with Joey 'Don't say things like that!'

* * *

Yugi came home after a few minutes' walk, mumbling to himself about Joey's teasing. He shut the game shop door 'I'm home grandpa' Yugi said as he walked over to the elder.

'Hello Yugi, good day at school?' Solomon asked casually.

'Alright I suppose' Yugi hummed then smiled at his elder 'Is Atemu still in?'

'Uhh…no he went out for job details I believe'.

Yugi gave a small smile 'Oh…well I'll catch up with him later' Yugi walked round the counter and climbed the stairs to the house, he gave a small sigh as he took his shoes and walked to the kitchen in a sulk 'I know I can't be by his side all the time' Yugi mumbled 'But it's…so quiet without him'.

Yugi took a small can of soda out of the fridge and sat himself down in front of the TV, he would have to grit his teeth together and wait for Atemu to return. It was an hour later when he heard Atemu return, he came through the game shop as Yugi heard Solomon talking to the male, he smiled and sat up on the sofa and waited as Atemu walked into the living room.

'Hey Yugi' Atemu walked over and kissed his forehead 'You didn't miss me much did you?'

'Of course!' Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck and pulled him into a kiss 'You went to a job?'

'Yeah. Got an interview in a week'.

'Awesome!' Yugi smiled and kissed his cheek 'I hope you get the job'.

'We'll find out won't we?'

Yugi nodded and smiled as he held Atemu's hand 'Let's go on a date to celebrate'.

'A date?'

'Yeah. Tomorrow's weather is nice and sunny, perfect for a date. Oh…' Yugi bit his lip 'I just remembered…you don't like the sun much'.

Atemu chuckled and put a finger on Yugi's lips 'Tomorrow sounds just fine to me'.

Yugi blushed lightly and nodded 'Okay…'

* * *

Atemu woke up the next morning; he gave a groan as he sat up in his bed and yawned to himself. He pulled his body out of his bed and changed into some casual clothes before leaving his room and to the kitchen; he then stopped as he watched Yugi hum to himself while cooking.

Atemu tilted his head and walked closer 'Is this breakfast?'

Yugi turned and smiled 'Good morning. This is for our date later'.

'Date?'

Yugi giggled lightly and tapped his forehead 'What? Don't you want to go now?'

'No…just…' Atemu rubbed his head slightly 'I haven't woken up yet…'

'Oh?' Yugi looked to the clock 'Well it's nine already you know'.

'Mmm…' Atemu then shuffled over to the table to sit down at it; giving a sigh he massaged his closed eyes.

Yugi smiled and continued cooking 'Does a picnic sound okay to you?'

'A picnic?'

'Yeah…well I know you don't eat because it makes you sick, but you know, we can go somewhere and hang out in the park, sound good?'

'Sure…'

Yugi smiled and carried on cooking 'Today's going to be fun'.

The two left around about midday for their date; after they picked out places they could go they decided to go to the aquarium first but soon after they left Yugi's stomach complained for food and they headed to the park. Yugi was sat down as he put the small bag in front of them; he unzipped it and took out some rice balls. He ate one of them and turned to Atemu who watched; he blushed lightly and glanced away, wiping his hand against his mouth.

'Sorry' Yugi apologised 'You probably don't like me eating in front of you'.

'On the contrary, I like to know you're eating healthy' Atemu smiled and sat back, resting on his arms 'I don't mind'.

'Okay…' Yugi finished off his rice ball before turning to Atemu 'Atemu…'

'Yes?'

'Do you…' Yugi looked around to make sure they were alone 'Want to bite me?' He asked in a whisper.

Atemu raised his brow 'I thought you wouldn't ask since what happened the last time'.

Yugi blushed lightly and fiddled with his clothes 'Well…if you do it gently…'

Atemu smirked and leaned closer to Yugi before placing his lips on Yugi's neck, Yugi gasped and closed his eyes-immediately thinking that Atemu was taking him up on his offer-he held Atemu's hand tightly and tensed slightly, but after a while realised that Atemu was only kissing his neck.

'Even at gentle level it'll hurt' Atemu smiled and reached up to kiss Yugi's forehead 'I'll be fine'.

'Well…okay'.

Atemu chuckled lightly but looked up only to quickly pull his hand away and sit back to where he was, glancing around idly. Yugi blinked and turned to the path through the park, seeing a man walk by, Yugi bit his lip and waited until the man was out of sight and turned to Atemu.

"I guess he's still nervous about it" Yugi thought "But…I'm going to make him better. Atemu doesn't need to be scared anymore!"

Yugi then scooted closer and put his hand on Atemu's shoulder to get his attention 'He's gone now'.

'I don't know who you're talking about' Atemu mumbled.

'Atemu, I know that you saw that man coming…' Yugi slipped his arm around the male and rested his head on Atemu's shoulder 'But you don't need to worry here, people don't generally care…I think'.

'I know' Atemu sighed and put his arm around Yugi's waist to pull him closer 'I just…I get freaked if anyone sees…I'm scared that if they see us they might hurt me…or worse hurt you…'

Yugi smiled gently and stroked his hand around his waist 'It's okay. But you know what?' Yugi sat up to see him in the eye 'You're a vampire-or at least half of one-you shouldn't be scared of anything!'

Atemu gave a light chuckle 'That's not true. Everyone has to be scared about something'.

'I know, but I'm going to help you with this' Yugi looked around before spotting two women walking down the path by them 'Perfect!'

Yugi then wrapped his arms around Atemu and claimed his lips in a deep kiss; Atemu blushed red as Yugi sat on his lap and forced him to the ground, Atemu was shocked at first by the forwards embrace but quickly sunk into the kiss and held Yugi close too before they broke their kiss for air. Atemu glanced at the women who walked past; they stared at the two before whispering and continuing on their way. Atemu crimsoned and turned his head the other way.

'See? They didn't do anything' Yugi reassured with a smile.

'They didn't particularly seem happy when they saw us' Atemu mumbled 'And they whispered'.

'Well people are going to be like that' Yugi rolled his eyes 'But they aren't going to do anything, they aren't going to hurt us just…ogle'.

Atemu raised his brow 'Ogle? You make it sound like they're jealous of us'.

'Well they should be!' Yugi giggled 'I'm kissing a very handsome man! They should be jealous'.

Atemu laughed 'Come here!' Atemu then wrapped his arms around Yugi and rolled over so Yugi was under him and kissed him deeply, Yugi hummed and wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck so he could bring him closer.

Atemu continued kissing before he broke the kiss and nuzzled his nose 'Well I'm kissing the most perfect person in the world'.

Yugi blushed lightly 'I am not'.

'Are too' Atemu then looked around glanced around the park as if something terrible had happened.

Yugi stared at him before also searching around the park 'What? What is it Atemu?'

'No…nothing' Atemu smiled and turned to Yugi again 'I thought someone was there…but I was wrong'.

'Oh…' Yugi smiled and poked Atemu's back 'Well you shouldn't be worrying about who's looking, they don't matter'.

'No. Only you do' Atemu then grinned 'I'm going to give you a love bite'.

Yugi blushed as Atemu got to his neck and started kissing and sucking on it while Yugi giggled and gasped 'No! Grandpa would murder me! Atemu!'

The male only chuckled and ended up making his neck red even more much to Yugi's despise, unaware that a woman was watching them, she stared at them with her dark coloured eyes for a few moments before giving a small noise of disgust and walking off, she held her stomach as soon as she moved but persisted to keep moving.

********************************End of chapter 10****************************

Diao: 'You're really going to do you're last minute plan?'

Me: 'Sshh! Don't say that! The readers will know!'

Agil: 'Oh I hope it won't be bad'.

Me: 'Have I ever done a bad ending?'

Diao: 'Yes'.

Me: 'Diao!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. Atemu's new apartment

Me: 'I'm not doing this out of perversion. I'm not. I swear it'.

Diao: 'Vann…'

Me: 'Okay I'm doing it out of perversion!'

Agil: 'If you don't like or aren't old enough **Don't read between the bold lines!**'

Chapter 11-Atemu's new apartment

A few months had passed and during then Atemu did find a job and managed to get the apartment he had shown Yugi before. It wasn't long before Atemu had moved out then, the teen looked around the house when he realised he was alone again; it wasn't like he was being abandoned or dumped, but it didn't feel particularly happy that Atemu moved out on his own.

But Yugi couldn't keep Atemu leashed to his side.

Yugi gave a small yawn at the end of the Friday; he packed his belongings away in his bag and stood up only to get pulled close by his blonde as they walked out of the school with Anzu by their side.

'Finally the weekend' Joey cheered 'What are you going to be doing on the weekend Yug?'

'Oh I'm going to stay with Atemu' Yugi replied.

Joey smirked 'Oh really? Will you be taking any pyjamas with you? Or underwear for that case'.

Yugi glared and hit Joey lightly 'Not like that!' Yugi hissed 'It's just going to be a sleepover!'

'Yeah, with your boyfriend' Joey sniggered 'You've been dating for a few months now…just the ripe age to have sex'.

'Joey, Yugi said he wasn't going to do that' Anzu scolded 'Don't force him into things he doesn't want'.

'I'm not forcing him' Joey reassured and waved his hand dismissively 'I'm just saying, if he wants some condoms he'll know where to go'.

Yugi raised his brow 'Why the hell have you got those?'

'In case the occasion rised. Better safe than sorry'.

* * *

When the weekend came about, Yugi packed a few items he would need and picked up his sports bag. He skipped down the stairs only to come face to face with his grandfather, Yugi smiled and prepared himself for the lecture he knew he would receive.

'Now I don't want to find out you've been drinking and smoking' Solomon scolded 'And sleep in separate beds; I don't trust that man as far as I can throw him. And make sure you get to bed at a reasonable time'.

'Grandpa' Yugi giggled 'A. Atemu doesn't drink or smoke so that'll never happen. B. I'm not a little kid anymore, I can take care of myself but I will go to bed reasonably. And C. I doubt that sex is what's on Atemu's mind'.

'Well it just seems odd that such an…adult man is acceptable to sleepovers is all…'

'We're not going to sleep together' Yugi gave a small blush as he slipped on a jacket at the thought of being intimate together 'We're just…spending time at each other's houses is all. I mean, he did stay here for a while, why can't I go and spend two days at his?'

Solomon only mumbled slightly 'Well just be careful. I don't want you to end up being one of those with STDs or STIs or something nasty'.

'I won't, don't worry grandpa' Yugi gave him a small hug 'See you on Sunday then, try not to have too much fun without me grandpa'.

'It isn't possible' He retorted and watched his grandson walk out onto the street 'Be safe Yugi'.

'I will. Bye grandpa!' Yugi jogged down the street and gave his grandfather one last wave as he made his route to Atemu's new home.

* * *

Yugi soon came to the apartment building and climbed the stairs until he found Atemu's apartment, he muttered some small curse words as Atemu had chosen a floor in the middle of the building which meant it would've been a long walk up and down the stairs, but he smiled nonetheless and knocked on Atemu's door.

The male opened the door and smiled when he saw Yugi 'Hey' He stood aside and let the teen walk in before shutting the door 'I'm surprised you found it right'.

'I'm surprised I didn't die when climbing the stairs' Yugi joked and gave a heavy sigh and slipped out of his shoes 'Well it looks like you got the place sorted'.

'Yeah, took me a while but I got everything in its right place' Atemu sighed and slipped his arms around Yugi's waist and kissed the top of his head 'I've missed you'.

'I've missed you too' Yugi turned to Atemu and kissed his lips as he wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck and smiled 'It's nice to have our own privacy now'.

'Indeed, I can kiss you all I want now' Atemu then kissed down Yugi's neck making him giggle at the touch 'How did your grandpa take it? I mean about the sleepover'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'He immediately went on at me about not taking drugs, or booze or have sex and yada yada' Yugi giggled and linked his fingers round the back of Atemu's neck 'Basically he was needlessly over protective'.

'I see. I guess I got you into trouble'.

Yugi shook his head 'Not at all! My grandpa is like that with me all the time, besides I'm an adult, I think I know by now what is good and what is bad. I'm not completely naïve, I can look after myself'.

'I know' Atemu reassured and stroked his chin 'I just don't want you to get into trouble is all'.

'Nah. It'll be fine' Yugi smiled and patted his chest 'Besides, I'm not going to pass up the chance to share a bed with you! We'll just keep it secret'.

Atemu chuckled and nuzzled his nose lightly 'You're very naughty, you know that?'

Yugi giggled lightly 'I know, but I've been patient. You can't blame me'.

'No I guess not' Atemu then kissed Yugi's forehead 'What would you like to eat? I wouldn't want you to starve'.

'I'll be fine' Yugi reassured 'I'll make my own food'.

'Fight you for it'.

Yugi grinned 'Alright, but just because I'm short I'm not a pushover!'

Atemu chuckled before picking Yugi up and setting him on the sofa 'I'll be the judge of that' He then pounced on top of Yugi before kissing his neck and tickling his sides making Yugi go into a giggling fit at the touches.

* * *

Soon the evening came to an end, with a yawn Yugi buttoned the last of his pyjama top and then turned to Atemu, then to the double bed before turning to Atemu again 'Which side do you sleep on?' Yugi questioned.

'I don't mind, it doesn't bother me' Atemu reassured.

Yugi gave a small shrug and slipped into the right side, Atemu then gave a small tut and shake. Yugi then tensed and jumped out of the bed making Atemu laugh, Yugi pouted and crossed his arms 'Don't tease me!' He protested.

'I'm sorry' Atemu apologised and walked over to kiss him on the forehead 'You're too adorable not to tease'.

Yugi smiled and kissed Atemu back, a small blush crept on his face as he held Atemu's shoulders lightly 'I…love you Atemu' Yugi whispered.

Atemu smiled 'I love you too' Atemu replied before kissing Yugi softly on the lips.

Yugi kissed him back and crimsoned 'T-That doesn't sound weird d-does it?'

'Not at all'.

'J-Just that…' Yugi fiddled with his clothes 'I-I wasn't…sure when t-to say it…a-and I got nervous…'

Atemu smiled and ran his fingers over Yugi's lips 'It's fine' Atemu reassured 'You've said it. And I've said it now; there can't be anything wrong with it'.

Yugi shook his head 'No…I-I guess not…'

Atemu smiled and leaned close 'I love you Yugi' Atemu whispered before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. Yugi gave a soft sigh and kissed Atemu back; wrapping his arms around his neck he gently pulled Atemu so they fell onto the bed and kissed each other deeply.

(**Lemon starts here!**)

The two kissed each other deeply, their tongues reaching into each other's mouths before Atemu pulled away and started to kiss down Yugi's neck. The teen gave a small hum at the touches and shivered slightly as Atemu unbuttoned Yugi's shirt so it was bare, the shirt was pushed off so it rested around Yugi's wrists as Atemu kissed down to his chest and licked over a bud.

Yugi gave a small gasp and the small shock he got at the touch, but he liked it more so leaned into the touch while grasping the bed sheets. Atemu continued to suck and lick and nip at one bud while his hand rubbed and flicked the other, making Yugi give small moans at the touch, his cheeks flushed to a dark red as a pool of heat began to form in his crotch so tried to cover it with his legs. The fidgeting didn't go unnoticed by Atemu.

Atemu glanced down at the shifting legs before turning to Yugi 'You nervous?' He questioned.

'No' Yugi mumbled.

'Why are you moving so much then?'

'I…it feels good' Yugi whispered shyly 'A-And…it's made me…you know…'

Atemu looked down to see the lump 'Oh' He gently reached down to stroke over it 'Do you…want me to take care of it?'

'Ah! Oh yes' Yugi moaned, he gave another shiver as Atemu took off his pyjama bottoms and boxers until they slipped down to his ankles and lightly stroked the erect member.

'So cute' Atemu mused as he lightly stroked over the head.

'A-Ah! A-Atemu' Yugi whined and shifted his legs again 'P-Please…d-don't tease!'

Atemu smiled before pushing Yugi's legs apart and licking up and down his length. Yugi gave small gasps and moans at the touch, Yugi felt shivers run up his spine and sweat starting to run down his body as he felt himself bring close to the edge. He moaned louder and grasped Atemu's hair as soon as the male took his manhood into his mouth, bobbing up and down on the teen's length.

'A-Atemu!' Yugi moaned 'I-I'm gonna-! Ah! AH!' Yugi thrust up into Atemu's mouth as he released deep inside his throat.

Atemu swallowed all of the juice before taking his lips off, he licked his lips and looked up at the panting teen, his arms shook lightly under the pleasure as a red flush filled his cheeks. He then looked down at Atemu with a small smile to show him he was alright 'That…felt great' Yugi panted.

'Do you want more?' Atemu asked.

Yugi bit his lip, but he couldn't deny his urges and gave a nod to agree to the terms. Atemu pushed Yugi back lightly and took his trousers off from around his ankles, Yugi gave a small sigh as Atemu pushed his legs open and climbed onto the bed as well. He then took Yugi back into his mouth and sucked lightly on it, Yugi gave a small gasp and then twitched as he felt Atemu's finger slid into his entrance making him give a small yelp at the sudden feeling. Atemu looked up at Yugi cautiously before proceeding; he gently thrust his finger in and out of Yugi's body making him whimper slightly at the touch, but there was hardly any pain there and it was only a reflex.

Atemu then added a second and a third finger to stretch Yugi while sucking on his member. Yugi gasped and moaned as he twisted and held the sheets tightly as he enjoyed the pleasure; he may have promised his grandfather he wouldn't do such a thing like this, but the moment was too irresistible to pass up.

When Atemu decided Yugi was ready he let go of his length and looked up at the panting teen. He took his fingers out before taking off his trousers and letting his erect member stand out, he held Yugi's hips and gently slid himself in.

Yugi gave a loud moan and gripped the bed sheets tightly as he panted at the new feeling deep inside him, a small tingling feeling he couldn't reach but made him itch for more. He gasped as Atemu looked up at him.

'Does it hurt?' he asked quietly.

'N-No' Yugi stammered 'J-Just…feels weird…b-but good! I-I want it…' Atemu gave a small chuckle making Yugi open his eyes and glance to Atemu 'A-Atemu…k-kiss me…'

'Sure' Atemu leaned over and claimed Yugi's lips in a small but passionate kiss, Atemu then began to thrust into Yugi.

Yugi gave gasps and moans as he felt the movement deep inside him, his arms wrapped around Atemu's neck and his legs around his waist as he moaned and cried at the hit inside his body. A burst of energy ran through his body with each thrust which made him cry out-going even louder as Atemu began to pick up his pace.

'Ah! Ah! Oh! Ngh! A-Atemu!' Yugi cried out as he clawed Atemu's back 'Mmm! So-So good! I-I want more! More!'

Atemu gave him just what he wanted; thrusting faster and harder into him. Yugi moaned out loudly and dup his fingers deep into Atemu's back that he worried if he was causing Atemu to bleed, but the pleasure was too overpowering to care about whether he was hurting Atemu or not. Yugi felt the bubbly feeling build up in his stomach and small tears ran down his face as his cries became louder.

'A-Ah-Atemu!' Yugi cried 'I-I'm gonna-Ah!-I-I'm go-gonna-oh!-cum!'

'Mmm! Ah! M-Me too!' Atemu groaned as he held Yugi tightly 'You're so tight! And warm! Gah! I love it!'

Yugi continued to cry out as he felt each hard thrust add to the heat surrounding his crotch, Yugi tightened his grip around Atemu's neck and waist as he felt himself get closer, his moans louder than he ever thought he could reach.

Then his stomach tensed and Yugi cried out Atemu's name as he felt the release spread between their bodies, Atemu also moaned out Yugi's name and thrust in hard before releasing inside of him. Yugi arched his back at the feel of the liquid inside his body, but after tensing he relaxed and melted in Atemu's embrace as the two lay panting.

(**End of lemon!**)

Yugi's legs slipped off of Atemu's waist and Yugi's grip on his back loosened, they were both still panting and recovering from their love making. Yugi gave small whimpers now and then as he felt the release slid in his body.

'You okay?' Atemu asked tiredly.

'Y-Yeah' Yugi replied.

'You're shaking'.

'J-Just…the goodness…of it all…'

'And you're crying'.

'I-It was…that good…'

Atemu lifted up and pulled himself out, making Yugi whimper at the loss inside of him but he opened his tired eyes to meet Atemu's crimson eyes. He reached down and stroked Yugi's cheek.

'I-I really am fine' Yugi reassured with a sigh 'I…it really was…just a lot…b-but I'll be fine…'

Atemu reached down and kissed his lips lightly 'Alright…if you say so' Atemu then rested his head on Yugi's rising chest, listening closely to his heartbeat 'It's going so fast' He whispered and reached up to kiss Yugi's neck 'You're so hot…and panting…and so fast…'

Yugi glanced down at Atemu as his kisses turned to light sucks "Does…he want to bite me? Oh…" Yugi turned his head slightly so his neck was more visible to Atemu, but the male only pulled away making Yugi look up 'Atemu?'

'I'm going to have a shower' He stated and looked down at the mess before turning to Yugi 'You should try and get some sleep, you'll need it'.

Yugi watched Atemu walk out, he gave a small sigh but covered himself with the blankets and curled up slightly "I hope…I didn't upset him…I've done something wrong I know it…" Yugi only groaned and curled up more before his tired state pulled him to sleep.

*******************************End of chapter 11*****************************

Me: 'It's not nice to go against rules…but it's fun when it's Yugi and Atemu!'

Diao: 'That's not a very smart thing to say'.

Me: 'Why do I care?'

Agil: 'I think Vann means, that despite how things go in this story, you should always be safe with your partner'.

Me: 'What? I ain't saying that. I'm not a sex education video, why would I care what people did in their spare time?'

Diao: Sigh.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	12. The visitor

Me: 'I have a funny feeling that this is going to be a short chapter'.

Diao: 'But?'

Me: 'But it's a super special awesome plot twist! So meh!'

Chapter 12-The visitor

Yugi woke up the next morning; he rubbed his eyes and then looked up to see Atemu holding him in his arms and smiled at the woken teen.

'Good morning' Atemu greeted.

'Morning' Yugi gave a small blush when he realised that he was still naked from the previous night 'Umm…'

'What?'

'I-I dunno' Yugi gave a small giggle 'It feels weird to be waking up to this. N-Not that I didn't like it…I just…I dunno what to say'.

'How about saying nothing?' Atemu suggested before leaning down and kissing his lips.

Yugi hummed and stroked over his bare chest as they kissed until they parted, Yugi sighed and rested his head on Atemu's chest and let the male stroke his hair. Yugi then bit his lip and glanced up at Atemu.

'You…liked last night…didn't you?' Yugi bravely asked.

'Of course' Atemu raised his brow in question 'Why would you think otherwise?'

'I-I dunno…y-you looked upset when you walked off…'

Atemu sighed 'I wasn't, I just…didn't want to bite you; you were so tempting, so hot and delicious. That's all'.

'Oh…' Yugi smiled and rested on his chest 'I wouldn't mind if you did bite me though. I won't turn into a vampire'.

'You would mind when it starts to hurt and I drain you dry' Atemu tapped his nose 'Don't try to tempt me, trust me it's not like in the movies where it's all pleasant with someone you love. You'll get hurt, and that's something I won't do'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Alright Atemu, you win' Yugi then shifted his hips slightly 'I hurt now though…'

'Too rough?' Atemu asked as his hand stroked over Yugi's butt.

Yugi blushed cutely 'Maybe a little, but it was good fun! At least I don't have to go home today…I can rest up all day'.

'That is true' Atemu put his arms around him 'I suppose a lie in won't hurt'.

'Especially with lots of kisses'.

Atemu chuckled 'Yes, lots of kisses' Atemu then leaned closer to kiss Yugi on the lips, the teen sighed and kissed into Atemu's embrace, holding tightly to him as Atemu rolled him over so he laid on top of the teen.

* * *

Yugi came back on Sunday afternoon, he hummed a small tune as he walked in the game shop and smiled at his elder 'Hey grandpa, I'm back'.

'So I noticed' Solomon replied as he walked over and locked the game shop door 'I'll close up for now. Had a good time?'

'Yep' Yugi smiled 'His apartment looks really awesome. I think I'll buy one like his'.

'Mmhmm' Solomon hummed 'How did you sleep? Well?'

'Well…' Yugi then blushed lightly and smirked 'No grandpa, we didn't do it'.

'Oh really?'

'Yes really. I'm gonna try and finish my homework off' Yugi skipped to the stairs 'I'll see you later grandpa'.

'Yes, yes' Solomon mumbled as Yugi hurried upstairs, when Yugi was up the stairs he gave a loud giggle and quickly hurried off in case his grandfather heard him.

* * *

Yugi was settled at his desk as he wrote his work out, after a few hours the sky had darkened and rain patted against his window as it began to rain, it didn't disturb Yugi as he continued to write until he had finished. He gave a loud sigh and rolled his shoulders back as he closed the book, he stood up and gazed out of the window.

'Such a miserable afternoon' Yugi mumbled but then blinked.

He looked through the water stained window, someone stood behind his game shop. It was a woman and stood under a tree while hanging her head. Yugi tilted his head in confusion but decided to go downstairs and hurry out to greet the woman who was no doubt drenched.

Yugi stared at her, moving forwards cautiously; she had long black hair that stuck to her body, she was very pale and wore dark revealing clothes on her body. Yugi bit his lip but moved from the safety of the game shop and into the rain, towards her.

'Umm…excuse me?' Yugi spoke softly; her dark brown eyes lifted and gazed up at Yugi 'A-Are you alright miss?'

She didn't give him an answer, just simply brushed her hair out of her face as it dripped with water. Yugi became tense at her silence, curious and startled at what she wanted with him.

'Hey Yugi'.

Yugi looked behind him to see Atemu walking over him-also wet from the rain 'A-Atemu? What are you doing here?' Yugi questioned.

'Looking after you' He answered before pushing Yugi roughly to the side as the woman lunged at Atemu.

Yugi groaned but looked up to watch the woman fight Atemu with a small dagger, Atemu barely missed getting hurt-a few scratches were on his arms when he couldn't dodge in time but he managed to grab the girls arm and hit her into the ground hard. She groaned and curled up, hugging her stomach tightly as she panted hard, Yugi debated if he should get up and stop Atemu as he approached her, but he simply stared at her and ordered 'Go home'.

She glared at Atemu, but she picked up her dagger and tried jogging off while coughing violently and clutching her stomach as she did.

Yugi and Atemu watched her disappear before Yugi hurried to Atemu's side; he grabbed his arm and checked on his small scratches 'Are you alright?' He questioned.

'Yeah, I've been through worse' Atemu reassured.

'Who was that?'

'A hunter' Atemu sighed 'One I know well'.

'Friend of yours?' Yugi joked lightly.

Atemu chuckled and shook his head 'No. Wish it was though. She's my sister'.

*****************************End of chapter 12*******************************

Me: 'I knew this would be short. But wow! Talk about plot twist!'

Diao: 'Yeah'.

Agil: 'Why is she so dark looking though?'

Me: 'Because I love dark looking characters hehehe'.

Agil: 'Oh…'

Diao: 'Did you give her a name yet?'

Me: '…' looks up names.

Diao: 'I didn't think so'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'It'll be longer I swear!'


	13. Kaori

Me: 'Don't you just love family relations?'

Diao: 'I wouldn't know, I haven't got a family'.

Me: 'What about Agil?'

Diao: 'I meant parental wise, not lover wise'.

Chapter 13-Kaori

Yugi stared up at Atemu, his lips twitching occasionally into a smile to show he got the joke but seeing Atemu's water drop serious face made him step back 'S-Sister? S-Seriously?'

'Yes. Couldn't you see the family resemblance?' Atemu asked with a small chuckle, then looked down at his soaked shirt 'Hmm…if you want to talk more about it, perhaps we should return to your room?'

'Huh? Oh' Yugi looked down at his soaked clothes 'Yeah…that might be best I think'.

Atemu gave a light chuckle and gladly followed Yugi back into the game shop, Yugi checked the corridors for his grandfather before leading Atemu back up to his room in safety, Yugi took two towels out for him and Atemu to dry themselves out. Yugi changed out of his clothes into some fresh ones after drying his hair out, Atemu however decided to stay in his boxers while he hung his clothes over the radiator to dry; Yugi found it incredibly hard to keep his eyes off Atemu's chest. Yugi then sighed after picking the brush he sat next to Atemu.

'Your sister?' Yugi repeated.

'Yes' Atemu sighed 'Well, half-sister anyway'.

'Half-sister?' Yugi then glanced up at him 'Your father was a hunter…'

'You're catching on' Atemu gave a small smile 'Yes; my father had a real family back here. Who would've guessed it eh? That I'm quite literally the bastard of my father's world'.

Yugi gave a small smile and rubbed his arm to comfort him 'And…because you're a half vampire you're a target. How did she know where you were though?'

Atemu shrugged his shoulders 'It's not uncommon for hunters to be undercover spies in vampire groups. Perhaps she heard from that way, what I'm more concerned about is that she knows'.

Yugi tilted his head 'S-She won't…hurt me or my grandpa will she?'

Atemu gave a light chuckle 'No, hunters make sure not to hurt humans in anyway, but if my sister gets wind that we're a couple she might try to use you against me…I'd have to be careful'.

Yugi nodded and finished brushing his hair; he turned to Atemu again 'Want me to brush your hair?'

'Go ahead then'.

Yugi got up on his knees and went behind Atemu before brushing his hair; he sighed and glanced down Atemu's bare back 'So…what is your sister like? Or aren't you that close to know?'

Atemu shrugged his shoulders casually 'I know she's very grumpy-the murderous tendencies are a giveaway-aside from that I know she's very weak'.

'Weak? How?'

'She's sick nearly all the time; she has to stay in hospital for weeks on end. But that's about as much as I know about her. Oh, and that her name is Kaori'.

'Kaori' Yugi whispered and stroked Atemu's soft hair 'Does she know you're her brother-err…half-brother'.

'She probably does. Even more reason to kill me I suppose'.

'Why?'

'My mother killed my father remember?' Atemu sighed and turned to the teen 'She probably thinks she can get revenge by bumping me off'.

'That's…terrible'.

Atemu smiled and reached up to kiss him on the lips 'I'll be fine. I've survived a lot stronger things, just worried about you now'.

Yugi gave a small smile 'You know me Atemu, I won't do anything stupid'.

'That's what I'm worried about' Atemu played his hands in Yugi's hair 'Just…try not to be a hero…or something, I don't want to hear that you have got in some sort of…accident'.

'You have my word Atemu' Yugi promised and kissed Atemu to add to it.

* * *

Yugi gave a sigh as he stood in front of the building, watching people walk in and out of the large glass doors one thought passing through him as he held his bag straps "I must stop breaking my promises" He thought and trudged through the hospital.

He had left his friends company after the school day was finished claiming he had important things to do, but in reality he was going to the local hospital to see if he could find Kaori. He knew Atemu didn't want Yugi to see her, but he didn't want to find Atemu killed by his own sister.

Yugi walked into the entrance and looked around at the doctors and nurses and patients that wondered around, he bit his lip but sidled to the front desk and looked up at the receptionist, a small woman with red hair pinned up to her head typed away at the computer oblivious that Yugi was there. A small embarrassed blush came to his cheeks as he cleared his throat to catch her attention.

She turned to him and raised her brow 'Can I help you?'

'Umm…I-I'm looking for a patient' Yugi mumbled then mentally kicked himself to speak louder as the hospital was very busy and loud 'A-A woman called Kaori'.

'Darling, we could have ten patients called Kaori; a specific name with surname attached might help'.

Yugi stared at her. A surname. How could he not know her surname? Atemu lived with his mother so it was obvious she would have a different surname then her brother, but it wasn't like he could make a guess at it.

'Uhh…I-I don't know' Yugi admitted quietly.

She then raised her brow again 'Who are you?'

'Y-Yugi Mutou' He then looked up at her 'I-I'm not a stalker or anything weird!' He defended and held his hands up in defence 'M-My umm…f-friend is her brother a-and he asked me if I could pass a message onto her, but they have different surnames and I don't know…' Yugi then pulled a small nervous smile as the woman gave a questionable look to his story 'S-She's very young…a-and has long black hair and brown eyes…s-she's very dark in appearance as well…d-dark clothes…sort of thing…umm…'

'Oh yeah, I remember her' She then rolled her eyes as she typed away 'Likes to sign herself out all the time, damn girl can't get it in her head that she's sick'.

'Yeah that sounds like her' Yugi agreed lightly and looked over the desk 'So, what room is she in?'

The woman continued to type for a moment before nodding 'Kaori Tashi. She's in room seventy-six on the second floor'.

'Yes, thank you' Yugi said and gave a small bow.

'I'll watch out for you' She warned as Yugi sidled off and took the stairs up to the level.

* * *

Yugi looked around when he reached the floor, seeing a few patients walk around while doctors bustled in rooms to other rooms. Yugi made sure not to walk into them as he walked down the numbers of the rooms, soon he reached seventy-six but stayed back for a while as he saw the doctor walk out, he sighed and finished writing on a board.

'At least try and eat something Miss. Tashi' He advised before leaving.

Yugi blinked but carefully crept closer and peeked inside. Kaori was in a hospital bed, She wore a small black strappy shirt with matching shorts, a tray laid over her legs with plates of food, but she just stared deep at it like it had a hidden message in it. Yugi bit his lip and debated about leaving before he made a mess, but he had come so far, and it was for Atemu's sake.

Yugi then knocked on the door, her dark eyes lifted then and she turned to Yugi as he walked in cautiously 'U-Umm…h-hi' Yugi mumbled, it being the only sane thing.

She only glared at him for a few moments before turning to hide her face again, her long black hair acting like a cover as it draped lightly from her ear. Yugi bit his lip but shuffled closer.

'Did he send you?' Her spiteful voice asked.

Yugi squeaked at her sudden voice but shook his head 'N-No! A-Atemu doesn't know…'

'Tch. You give him a name, like he's a person-'

'He is a person' Yugi defended 'He has feelings, he has emotions, he has a mind, he has thoughts-'

'He's a monster' She hissed and turned to glare at him 'He's a monster, and a freak, and anything else I can think of. And you…you make me sick to think that you like being next to him'.

Yugi hung his head slightly, not liking how he'd been scolded for loving Atemu. A moment of silence passed between them, Yugi wondered if he should defend Atemu more or just make a pathetic plead towards the woman.

'Does it turn you on?' She asked quietly brushing her hair back 'Sleeping with death itself?'

Yugi shuffled his feet slightly-he didn't even want to ask how she knew about their sexual relationship so left that question for another time-he shrugged his shoulders 'I-I don't…see Atemu as a vampire…h-he's human enough for me…'

'Stupid' She growled.

Yugi fiddled with his hands nervously 'I-It's not stupid…t-to love someone…'

Kaori then sat up fast, in one swift action she threw the tray to the floor that it created a loud bang and grabbed Yugi by the front of his shirt, she yanked him forwards which made the teen stumble and lean inches away from her face.

'You think you have him wrapped around your finger? Like a pet?' She hissed quietly so only they could hear 'But you're wrong; he's a monster, a demon who survives on blood. He will kill you, he will betray you, and when he does don't say I didn't warn you'.

Yugi shook his head 'He won't. He won't'.

Then a doctor hurried in after hearing the loud noise and separated the two 'Alright, you' He turned to Yugi 'Please leave at once, you're causing a disturbance'.

Yugi gave a shaky nod and quickly turned to jog out of the hospital. When he was sure he was far away enough from the hospital he began walking again, he flattened his shirt lightly before holding his bag straps and walking back home.

"I think I've made things worse" Yugi thought dismally "I only wanted to defend Atemu…but she…doesn't listen…I hope she doesn't get even more mad and go after Atemu. Oohh!" Yugi closed his eyes and shook his head "I might've given him more reason to be a target! I'm so stupid! I should've listened to Atemu!"

Yugi gave a groan and hoped he could somehow explain it to Atemu without being ignored or scolded for his actions while he shuffled back home.

*******************************End of chapter 13*****************************

Me: 'Oh dear, Kaori'.

Agil: 'She seems like a mean person'.

Me: 'I know. I totally love it'.

Diao: 'You would'.

Me: 'Yosh!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	14. One last attempt

Me: 'It's these moments in life where you simply think "Sh*t".

Diao: 'I have those whenever I'm near you'.

Me: 'Hey!'

Chapter 14-One last attempt

Kaori stumbled out the back door of the hospital, panting slightly as she dressed herself back in her tight, dark revealing clothes. She brushed back some of her long black hair behind her ear, she then bent down to pick up her dagger which she hid behind some trash before tying it to her shorts, she then checked the clearing before sluggishly jogging away from the hospital and going out to the streets.

Kaori had her hand on the wall as she walked along, panting heavily she glared at all the passers who walked past and watched her with small concern. She hugged her middle as a small cramp appeared and she leaned on the wall for support.

'Hey, you okay?' A guy asked as he tried to help Kaori.

'Get off me!' She growled and slapped his hand off, then pushing herself along she started to walk down the street again but she only last a few steps.

She gave a soft sigh before tripping to her knees and falling over, everyone surrounded her and tried to talk to her but only one voice stood out as she drifted off.

'Kaori! Kaori!'

She groaned slightly as she closed her eyes 'Moth…er…' She murmured before losing consciousness.

* * *

'Kaori? Kaori? Kaori, can you hear me?'

She groaned as she felt a hand brush across her forehead and voices going around her, she opened her eyes weakly, seeing a bright light above her she squinted and looked around lightly before seeing someone lean over her.

'Thank goodness you're awake' The voice gave a heavy sigh; she squinted again to try and make out the person 'How do you feel?'

She groaned as she stared at them, the voice sounding soft and familiar to her but she couldn't quite think where 'Who…who are you…?' She croaked weakly.

'It's me. Yugi, you remember me? I visited you at the hospital'.

She blinked and rubbed her eyes before everything became clear again, and she spotted her mistake thinking that Yugi was her mother; the small boy was knelt by her as she laid on the sofa in his home. She glared at the surroundings before turning to him 'Why am I here? What happened?' She demanded more then asked.

'O-Oh…umm…y-you passed out in the street so I brought you back home. I-I know I should've called the ambulance, b-but you wasn't that bad a-and I didn't want you to get into trouble. Oh I'm stupid'.

She then frowned as she sat up slightly 'You didn't bring me on your own, you're too small'.

Yugi looked up 'Eh? Oh…umm…'

'Yugi is she awake?' Atemu asked as he walked into the living room, and once seeing Kaori smiled lightly 'How you feeling?'

She glared and reached to her shorts, then panicked when she couldn't feel her dagger 'Looking for this?' She glared up as Atemu held it in his hand 'I took the liberty to take it away from you, you could've hurt someone with it'.

She then got up on the sofa and tried to punch Atemu, but he was quick to grab her wrists, making her struggle to get her hands back while Atemu simply stood casually and smiled at Yugi to show he was fine.

'Come on sis, you're gonna make yourself sick' Atemu tried to calm.

'Don't you dare call me that!' She growled but then retched and covered her mouth, Atemu stepped back in time as she leaned over the sofa and vomited on the floor with a small groan.

'I'll clean up Yugi' Atemu offered and pushed his sister lightly on the sofa so she laid down again as she groaned and held her stomach, Atemu quickly left the room to get some cleaning items before cleaning the mess up. Yugi stayed by Kaori's side making sure that she was alright, she groaned before closing her eyes.

'I bet you bastards planned this' She growled making Yugi smile nervously.

'Yes, because we knew you were going to leave the hospital so we made sure to intercept you and kidnap you, planned it all'.

'Shut up'.

Atemu continued to clean up until it was spotless to which he walked out, Yugi turned to Kaori and made sure she laid where she was and was comfortable 'You're not going to try and escape?'

'A general knows when he is defeated, only an idiot tries to win after being defeated'.

'Oh…I see…' Yugi glanced down at his legs and waited for Atemu to return.

'Why do it?' Kaori asked in a small quiet voice.

Yugi glanced at her with a small tilt of his head 'Do what?'

'Want to be with that…freak' She spat and turned her head to the side 'I don't get it'.

'Because…I love him'.

'Even though he's a blood sucking demon? You have strange tastes'.

Yugi gave a small smile as he played with his clothes 'I don't see him like that…besides, when you love someone, does it matter who or what they are? You should love them for just themselves?'

She hissed and glanced away 'All this love crap again. Love doesn't exist, lust more like it'.

Yugi shook his head 'No, I-I don't think so. I-I love Atemu, and I know the difference…I-I think…'

'There is no such thing, if there was I would be aware of it'.

Yugi's eyes softened 'Why do you hate Atemu?'

'He's a monster!'

'But if he wasn't a vampire…would you like him then?'

She bit her lip and sat up before looking away, brushing her black hair back behind her ear. Yugi sighed as he bit his lip, deciding to take a risk 'I-I don't think you're angry at Atemu…I think you're angry at your father'.

'Shut up' She growled.

'Was he not a good dad? Did he not love your mother? Is that why you don't believe in love? Because they never felt like it?'

'I told you to shut up'.

Yugi bit his lip but continued to persist on 'Y-You can't blame Atemu for what happened. He didn't even really exist then, he had no idea what was going on' When he didn't get a response from her Yugi tried another approach 'A-Atemu lost someone close to him too. His mother died…'

'Good' Kaori growled.

'No it's not!' Kaori turned as Yugi stood up then, tears falling from his eyes 'I get that you two aren't supposed to like each other but he's your only brother! He has no one like you have no one! And he cares about you, despite your murderous attempts! Doesn't that mean anything to you?'

Kaori then stood up, grabbing Yugi roughly by the throat 'That creature doesn't care! No one cares for me! Now shut up!'

'But that's not true! Atemu cares about you! I care about you!' Yugi stared up at her with teary eyes 'We both care about you Kaori! And I think you want to care about us too! So please, give us a chance! We're not perfect but we are family!'

Kaori glared at Yugi before letting go of his throat and shuffling away 'You're not worth it' She mumbled before walking out.

Yugi sniffled and wiped his eyes before a pair of arms wrapped around him, bringing him back into Atemu's familiar chest. Yugi whimpered and curled up in his chest, letting Atemu stroke his hair in a comforting and reassuring way.

'Why are you crying?' Atemu questioned 'It wasn't a bad argument was it? I've heard worse'.

Yugi shook his head 'I-I don't know…I-I just…f-felt like c-crying…s-so I am…'

Atemu gave a light chuckle and kissed Yugi's forehead 'You silly boy, it'll be fine'.

'I-I know…' Yugi nuzzled his chest 'I-I tried though…I-I really did…'

'I know, I know, you did your best' Atemu soothed 'There's nothing more you can do. Do you need a kiss?'

Yugi nodded and lifted his head so he could receive a kiss from Atemu on his lips, Atemu kissed him passionately before pulling away and wiping his cheeks free from tears 'Feel better?' He asked with a small smile.

'I-I guess…I-I'm still sorry…I-I only wanted her to see…'

'It's fine' Atemu then smirked 'Though it was bold of you to say you were part of the family'.

Yugi frowned 'Huh?'

'You said that me, you and Kaori were a family. But you aren't blood related to us and there's only one way you'd be a family member'.

Yugi searched his smirk for an answer before crimsoning red 'I-I didn't mean that. I-I was just saying'.

Atemu laughed and ruffled Yugi's hair playfully 'I can hear the bells already!'

'A-Atemu!'

********************************End of chapter 14****************************

Me: 'Oh dear, it looks like Kaori ain't gonna change'.

Diao: 'Is this a bad thing?'

Me: 'Apparently'.

Agil: 'I hope it goes well. It's not nice family disagreements'.

Me: 'Yeah disagreement is one way of putting it'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	15. Family photo

Me: 'I figured I should finish it to rest it in peace before I destroy it'.

Diao: 'I didn't think you could do anymore harm'.

Me: 'Diao I can throw it down if I wanted to'.

Chapter 15-Family photo

Yugi held Atemu's hand as they walked into the hospital a few weeks later; they had received a call from a familiar Kaori saying she had wanted to apologise, Yugi decided to go along with Atemu, making sure that it wasn't a trick or anything. They walked through the entrance and since Yugi knew the way to Kaori's room from last time, he led Atemu up the stairs and through the corridors.

Atemu sniffed the air slightly before frowning 'Never liked hospitals' He commented.

Yugi turned to him 'Really? I would've thought you'd love it. What with all the blood and all'.

'Oh I like that part…it's just the smell of the blood' Atemu shook his head 'Too much blood mixed together is off putting, besides they all have this rubbery smell and taste to them. Not pleasant'.

Yugi gave a light giggle to it 'I'll take your word for it' He then turned to a door 'Here, this is her level'.

They pushed back the door so they could walk down the corridor, passing the doctors and walking patients 'Do you think she really wants to apologise?' Yugi questioned quietly.

'I don't know…we'll find out…' Atemu then smirked 'Maybe your family speech got to her, eh honey?'

Yugi crimsoned and elbowed Atemu in the side 'Knock it off! You're such an embarrassment!'

Atemu gave a light chuckle before falling silent when they came to Kaori's room, Yugi poked his head round the door to see Kaori sitting up in the bed and staring out of the window, Yugi gave Atemu a small nod and held his hand tighter before they walked in.

'Kaori' She turned to see them as Yugi gave a small wave 'Hi…'

She gave a small nod and glanced down at her legs and they stood in silence for a few moments before Atemu spoke up 'This is a silent apology'.

'Atemu' Yugi hissed quietly and let go of his hand to move closer to Kaori, he then gently took her hand in his expecting her to pull it away but she only turned to stare at their hand holding 'We may not be perfect Kaori…but we are family…yes?'

Kaori then looked up at him and gave him a faint nod in agreement, Yugi smiled and moved closer to pull her into a hug, she rested her head against his shoulder as he stroked her hair and gestured to Atemu to move closer. He walked over slowly before leaning against Yugi and joining into the hug as well.

Yugi smiled before looking down at Kaori 'What made you change your mind?'

'A general knows when to admit defeat' Kaori mumbled.

'Oh…'

Atemu gave a faint chuckle 'You are pretty convincing Yugi' Atemu joked before taking out his phone 'Say…photo?'

Yugi turned to him and nodded 'Alright, you okay with the Kaori?'

'Sure…but you're not supposed to have phones on in hospitals' Kaori commented as she brushed her hair back.

'I won't get any calls, and it'll only be for a few seconds' Atemu pressed buttons on his phone while Yugi slid himself on the bed to sit next to Kaori, Atemu then walked around and sat on the opposite side of Kaori as he held his phone out 'Smile'.

There was a snap and Atemu held his phone in front of him again before nodding 'It'll do…you should've smiled some more sis'.

'Shut up' Kaori mumbled and covered her mouth 'I have a horrible smile'.

Atemu gave a faint laugh 'That isn't surprising…'

'Atemu! Don't be so mean!'

'Sorry, sorry' Atemu apologised before glancing to Kaori and giving her a small smile.

* * *

Me: 'I swear this will be the last of my vampire stories' hides vampire plans.

Diao: 'Hey, what was that?'

Me: 'Nothing'.

Agil: 'But Vann you told me-'

Me: 'Anyway! I'd like to thank to those who have read and reviewed I hope you enjoyed this story and I'll see you in the next one'.

Diao: 'I think she's up to something'.

Agil: 'Agreed'.

Everyone: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
